Eternal Bonfire - Faith fic
by DrPhantom101
Summary: After the wait is over, when Choi Young and Eun Soo finally reunited, their new journey begins. Sequel to 'Call of the Soul'
1. Chapter 1 - A Warrior In The Wait

As we all know, I do not own Faith and any of its Characters. Credits to lady Song Ji Na- from whom I expect Faith Novel to be completed soon. Afterall, we have to finish what we've started, right?

* * *

**ETERNAL BONFIRE**

Chapter 1 – A warrior in the wait

The sky was a bright pale blue, miles and miles of flawless clean canvas stretched above the land of Goryeo. Not very long ago, that very same sky was stained with red. Thousands were slain in a war against Yuan's army, and among that thousands, were his men. In the heat of a battle, swords and spears collided, shower of arrows found their marks as lifes fled like kites cut off from the strings. Wavering through the wind, and then no more. _Gone_. Years of surviving through laughters and tears, were ripped in an instant as if they were nothing but an echo of prayers went unanswered.

Choi Young sighed at the sky, the wind nuzzled at his hair and he breathed a long-cool breeze of spring, his sword rested beside him. That very same sword had taken most in a bloodbath, wield by none but his own hand for the last thirteen years after the passing of his late master. He had slain so many that he lost count, but death remained indifferent. _Blood is blood_, he thought bitterly. Whether they were the Yuan's soldiers or the Woodalchi, they bled red.

"The wind is sweet," he said to no one in particular, "you would like it here". His hand found its way under his robe, pulling out a clear aspirin bottle he had always kept near his heart. A reminder of an oath to someone he cherished above all. Someone who fought at the other side, a world apart, in a distance he couldn't find a way across. He smiled despite his agony, the flower in the bottle had long whitered and started to dust, but the memory remained the same.

_Five years_. He had been waiting for a long painful five years and in each day that passed he prayed for her protection, for no harm will come to her wherever she was now. _He prayed_. As he often did, he scoffed at himself. Who would have thought someone like him could pray? Someone who knew only to fight and serve, someone with blood on his hands. But she changed him. _She did. Effortlessly. _

"Imja..." the word escaped his lips and he slid from the huge root he'd been sitting on. He lied on his back, one hand behind his head. How was it possible for her scent to linger on his memory until now, he couldn't decipher it. She had always been hard to understand, that heavenly lady of his. It was her message that kept him alive, her silent promise to return- tucked in the new aspirin bottle she had buried in the field for him to find. She had never given up. He was still amazed at how someone with her charm that seemed so fragile could be that strong. He had never met someone with such persintence in this world. But of course, she had not come from there.

Choi Young closed his eyes, the shadows of the tree played across his face. That tree he never missed to visit every time he came for patrol near the new border of Goryeo, as they had taken the north and south land from the grasp of Yuan Dinasty. "You may be surprised to find how things have changed here," he spoke again, as if she was listening. Somewhere at the other end. "But again, you will be able to adapt fast enough, as you always have."

The one-sided conversation went on as he described the new arrangements in court. How the Queen and the King himself had sometimes brought her up in their talk in front of him, out of concern, or probably pity, as he thought of it. A warrior, a hero, Goryeo people had called him, but the King might know him as a lonely man who would rather be left alone in a party of victory achieved. There were times hen Choi Young felt at ease, the tension on his shoulders lifted, his rage subsided. This was one of those times, when he visited that tree, as he was able to spoke to her through the wind after days and months of silence at his post, at the court and the war.

As if she could hear him wherever she was at the very moment, he would smile as a peaceful slumber finally took him in.

Ends of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 - A Silver Lining

A sequel for 'Call of the Soul'. Just like the other one, I've posted this fic in other sites too, in case you stumble on it. And again, I do not own Faith or any of its characters, yada yada yada.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A silver lining**

The liquor she took before the departure left a lingering bitterness in her mounth. It was –as she thought of it- the worst drink she had been offered with, the lowest- but heartbreaking fare she received for treating a patient. She was sound asleep in a dimlit room she had rent at the nearest village to the Heaven's gate, when she heard noises right outside the room. Someone was banging on her door, and a man stumbled onto her feet as she opened it with such a rush. Still half awake, she yelled at the weeping man infront of her,

"Is the General injured? How bad wa- ..."

She was startled at first, wondering why a stranger came with the bad news instead of Dae Man. The sound of swords clashing to one another- still rang in her ears, all she could see were grey, blue, and ... _red_. Dark- velvety color that smelled like iron.

"I was told that the doctor is here," the man started as he came to his knees, he bent so low that his face touched the bottom of her dress, "my son is dying. Please ... please save my son..." he looked up at her, pleading. Looking at that man; tears, snivels and all, Eun Soo was snapped back to reality. She blinked once, registering the view before her. The man kept begging for his son, while the innkeeper ran toward him, followed by a skinny boy who looked like he was coming from that black-and-white picture shown in a fundraising for famine victims she saw back at Seoul.

The innkeeper grabbed the pleading man by the arm. "Aigoo, you cannot just come here and disturb my guest," he bowed his head at Eun soo and smiled, baring his jagged-yellow teeth. She paid handsomely for the only room available that he couldn't let her having any discomfort. It would be his lost if she chose to stay somewhere else in her next visit. Little did he know, that she wasn't planning to come back at all.

Eun Soo crossed her hands over her chest, suddenly aware of what she was wearing when the inkeeper paused midsentence, his eyes fixed on her neckline. Without a word, she slam the door shut. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles before putting on her outer outfit and gathered her things. Outside her room, the innkeeper was trying to drag the weeping man, Eun soo could make out some of the words the man was uttering. Something about 'pitfall' and 'wood', he repeated the word 'blood' at least three times.

"I said it looks like she might be the doctor, but I could be wrong," the inkeeper sounded impatient, "besides, it's almost midnight. We all need rest. Come again tomorrow, huh?"

"My son will die if he doesn't get any help _now_!" came the harsh reply. Gone had the desperation in his voice. As Eun soo opened the door, she saw the inkeeper was backing away at the look on the tearstained face. The two didn't realize that she had stood outside her room until the skinny boy tugged onto the inkeeper's sleeve.

The three pair of eyes were now on her. As she was fixing her hat, the man once again beg for her to come with him and save his son. "I went here and there asking for help, but- "

"Let's go," She said before he could finish. The man gaped at her for a second before he pulled himself together and ran infront of her. Eun Soo grabbed the skinny boy by the wrist, saying; "I borrow him for a while, we'll be back soon."

They rushed downstairs, the man at the lead. Eun soo took a lamp by the counter, she could hear the innkeeper called for her, but She kept moving after the man who hoarsely told her how his son had fallen into a boar trap in the woods. Eun Soo only wished that the boy's injury wasn't bad and a fast treatment would do, so she could get back to the inn and rest. The Heaven's gate would be opened the day after tomorrow, and she intended to reserve her strength for whatever waiting for her at the other end of that gate. That world –for all she know-, apart from those she cared about, was all war and trickery.

The pearly full moon cast its gloomy light through the opening as they got into the woods. When they finally reached the pit, Eun Soo's wishful thoughts suddenly burst like an air bubble in the steam. The pitfall was deeper than she'd imagined. A set of wooden pikes were jotting out below, the boy- could only be fourteen or so, were stuck in the middle. A pike went though his back, its bloody tip sticking out of his left chest. The boy was alarmingly unmoving.

"Son!" Cried the man, Eun Soo stopped him before he jumped into the pit.

"Don't!" She pulled him by the back of his shirt. "If you try to pull him yourself, it may kill him this instant." She set her bag down, bending so she could get a closer look. The boy appeared to have fallen upright, and that had saved him. If he fell on his back, most of those pikes would have impaled him and he would have died right away. He was still breathing, but barely.

"You left him here to look for hep?" She turned to the father, "and no one come? _Not one_? Someone should at least stand watch, what if a wild animal attacks him? And he needs water!"

The man had no time to reply nor weep. Eun Soo had started to work and gave orders, her eyes glinted with determination as she began to unwrap her tools. "Quickly, make fire. Get as many firewood as you can, I need this place to be bright!"

"You!" The skinny boy turned at her call. She felt bad for not asking his name, but it was for the best. She couldn't afford to worry about anyone she knew from this time of the century, when she finally left for good. "I need your help to remove those pikes. Can you do that? Clear that place. That way it's saver to bring him up."

That boy, as frail as he seemed, was surprisingly quick. He slid easily into the pit, carefully pulling the pikes from the ground, leaving the last piece holding the boy like a rag doll. They skinny boy looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"No, this won't do. I need water, hot water and a clean cloth for bandages. He won't make it to the village, I have to do the surgery right here. How fast can you get back to the inn? Get me those, and it will be good if you can get someone else to help."

The way that boy ran without so much a question- reminded Eun Soo of Dae Man and brought the whole memory of Goryeo along, it ached. She dared not calculate how long it would take to save the dying boy, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to the inn afterall. This time, the Heavenly gate would not stay opened for long, if she got there late, she wouldn't be able to get back at all. Eun Soo wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. "Sir, Ajeossi! Help me out here," she went into the pit before she finished her words. The man followed her, his face filled with dread when she saw Eun Soo froze before his son.

"C-can you save him? He's not dead, isn't he? Please tell me he isn't!"

"The pike ... it's too close to the heart," she mumbled to herself, "pulling him isn't an option. What should we do?"

Seeing Eun Soo's troubled face as she mumbled to herself, the man trembled. "P-please ... he can't be dead!"

"Get something to cut the wood. Now!"

She wished the skinny boy would soon come with help, her back was hurting as she held onto the boy, pressing one hand on his chest and the other at the back as a restrain while the father put all effort to cut the wood without hurting his son. For Eun soo, it felt like taking forever, her sweat trickled down her cheek. The boy was a lot heavier than she thought.

Pulling him up wasn't an easy task either, but they did it finally. Right when the skinny boy came running toward them, panting. He pointed onto the distance, and she saw lights flickering from afar. Torches. Help had come.

"The splinter pierced the artery, but the heart remains intact," she said once she had savely removed the pike from the boy's chest. Her new knowledge of accupuncture had helped to slow the bleeding, but her work was far from over. She could feel the prickle of dawn on her back as she worked on the tiny splinter before advancing to the next procedure. All eyes were on her as she worked. Surprisingly, the innkeper who came to help, was the one who kept assisting her till the last bit of wound was shewn and shut.

"It's done," Eun soo slumped against the wet grass. The sun rose slowly and lit the place with its morning light, but firewood was still burning behind her. Crackling, hissing, white-hot smoke flew up and above. Her tired eyes darted toward the boy, now laying on layers of thick blankets, body as cold as ice, but there was still hope that he would live_. If he make it through the night,_ Eun soo thought bitterly. A sweaty hand touched her wrist, the father was offering her water from a leather pouch and she gladly finished it until the last drop. "I need to rest. If he happens to have a cardiac arrest, let me know immediately." She told him. When he only gaped at her, she heaved a sigh at herself. She must be too tired that the heavenly words slipped her mouth after a long while.

"Wake me up if anything happens. And ... all of you must wash your hands with warm water before you get anywhere near him," she yawn, "you people should learn about hygiene..."

Someone offered her a blanket or something as she rest her head against her arm. She heard herself mumbling a reply, her eyelids were too heavy that she could sleep right there and then, under the rays, wrapped in filthy clothes smeared with blood. She was glad he wasn't there, for it would be a problem if that person saw her in that state. She could almost felt his frustration in the air.

"It's ok, I'm alright..." she whispered despite the distance, drifting off, surrounded with the sounds of murmurs and amazement from those who had been there all night.

The boy had a seizure.

It was unpleasant to be awoken the way she had at the moment, rough-callused hands shook her like she was a broken toy and her whole body was aching. She could tell bruises were starting to form at several places where she had hurt herself trying to pull the boy up the night before.

"He'll be alright," She said after treating the boy, she was still amazed at how the people there can withstand pain, without so much treatment and all, "his fever is subsiding, his breathing steady. We can move him somewhere better now. Make a stretcher."

It took them two hours to walk to the man's house, at the end of a nearby village. It was the smallest house among the others, with only one room and a tiny fireplace she thought was their kitchen. The man told her that his wife had long died from sickness and his son was all he had left. The boy was on his way back from gathering firewood that day of the accident. The man offered to take her back to the inn, but she decided to spend the night in that house. She needed to make sure she didn't leave him there to die.

"I made this myself," said the man when he offered her a drink that night, "this will help cast away the cold." And he had a point. The air chilled her to the bones, the walls were so thin that she was afraid the house might collapse anytime. _Life must been hard for this man,_ Eun soo thought to herself. She took a big gulp from the cup and her throat burned with a bile that almost made her throw up. But the drink gave her the warmth she needed, and she excused herself to the room, trying to close her weary eyes.

She woke up before dawn, leaving a note and some medicines on the table by the bed. If the man couldn't read, he would have to ask for someone to read for him. She had done her best, and he had to do the rest, for if she didn't leave soon, she would most likely missed her only chance to cross te heavenly gate. Now that she didn't stay at the inn, she had to cover a further distance to get there. She had washed up with cold water and decided to leave her bloody clothes behind. The man was still asleep when she left.

_The walk_ -though it took her about an hour longer than she had expected-, was bearable. Either she had grown accustom to the long-winding road of Goryeo, or because that overwhelming expectation pushed her to keep moving without so much of a pause in each turns. _For someone who hates sports, this is certainly an achievement worth celebrating,_ she humored herself, half smiling at the familiar thump in her chest. _The excitement._ The supressed fright of having another disappointment if she failed yet again.

_No._ Not failure, she corrected herself. She didn't end up a hundred years before their time to mourn for a long lost hope. Instead, she'd created one. By the time she spent almost a year to find a way back to where she had left him in that field, dying ... Eun Soo had come to realize that it was all meant to be. Without her presence as Hwata, the legend of a heavenly doctor would be nothing but words untold. And so, that person wouldn't have come for her and the queen would most probably met her tragic end before she reached the land of Goryeo.

Eun soo pursed her lips, glimpses of image played accross her mind like a broken record from an old projector. She was a part of history, and she had come to accept it. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, everytime she came so close to unfold the mystery of her journey, a dark- solid wall would slam against her and the headache came like a sharp point of icy blade against her skull.

She shook it off this time, knowing all too well that the end of the road is near. She could see the meadow ahead, the outstretched plain of wild grass that seemed to welcome her with open arms, knowing she would come. _Again_.

When she reached the stone arc, the place was as quiet as a graveyard. For some reason, she didn't see other living soul wandering around that sacred place, not now, not ever. It was as if the arc was there for centuries without no one knowing of who had built it and why. Something at the back of her head warned her to leave it at that- and she willingly obliged.

_I'm here_, Eun Soo said silently. She stared at the empty frame where the Heavenly gate should be, convinced that anytime now, it would open for her. It had to. _This time, take me back to him, I beg of you._

For a painful moment, nothing happened. Eun Soo leaned her back against the stone wall, waiting. She couldn't be wrong, she had spent months calculating the right date and time, she had waited far too long to be wrong.

She was half way counting when she heard the rustling wind, so loud it was almost a howl, and she knew then; the gate was now opened.

Ends of chapter two.

* * *

**Author's rant:** I get a little overboard with this chapter. I, personally- enjoy a good long chapter, and before I knew it, I've typed quite the number of words. Ah, this makes me hungry...


	3. Chapter 3 - Two worlds collided

Faith and its characters aren't mine. But this fic is. This chapter contains dialogues from episode 24.

That's said, so let's get to the next chapter.

* * *

**Previously; **

_I'm here_, Eun Soo said silently. She stared at the empty frame where the Heavenly gate should be, convinced that anytime now, it would open for her. It had to. _This time, take me back to him, I beg of you._

For a painful moment, nothing happened. Eun Soo leaned her back against the stone wall, waiting. She couldn't be wrong, she had spent months calculating the right date and time, she had waited far too long to be wrong.

She was halfway counting when she heard the rustling wind, so loud it was almost a howl, and she knew then; the gate was now opened.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Two worlds Collided**

Just when she was about to cross, a small-cold hand gripped her wrist, almost pulling. "Don't leave," said the raspy voice, "please..."

Eun Soo was taken aback, the skinny boy stared at her with weary eyes, pleading. That boy, who hardly spoken at all, now looked like he was about to utter as many words as he could to make her stay. Eun Soo carefully scanned her surroundings, afraid of prying eyes. She couldn't risk anyone else watching when she crossed the gate. The fact that last time Gi Chul failed to follow her wasn't good enough reason to let her guard down.

She looked at the skinny boy once she convinced that no one else was there. She bent down to level her eyes with his, the side of her hat pressed against his forehead. "Why are you here? I thought I told you to get back to the inn," she sighed. _This boy_, she thought, _must be really lonely. _He had helped carrying the stretcher back then, against the innkeeper's order to get back to work at the inn. She had promised the man that she would make sure the boy would come back as soon as they put the wounded young man to rest. But the skinny boy, without saying a single word, somehow had managed to convince her to let him stay with her a little longer.

When the innkeeper sent a man to fetch him, he had given her the same pleading look that said; _'I'm staying with you. Can I?' _She lied to him then, saying that she would be back to the inn after him. She slipped her last silver coin into his pocket and gave him a pen as a token, which he held in his bony hand, staring at it like it was a treasure worth his life, even as the man pulled him along, away from her.

"Does anyone know that you're here?" asked Eun Soo, her eyebrows knitted together. With his hand still on her wrist, he shook his head.

Eun Soo took a glance at the Heaven's gate, its blinding light swirled before her, calling, taunting, telling her it wouldn't wait for long. The boy seemed to know this and his grip on her wrist tightened. She heaved a sigh, this boy- for some unknown reason had been following her since they went together to save that man's son in the woods. A few hours ago Eun Soo had woken up with a twisting pain on her left leg. The skin above her ankle was an angry red-bluish color, following the lines of scratches she had from almost falling down the pit when she slipped with the weight of an injured boy on her.

"Ouch. That hurts," She winched as she applied ointment on her wound, carefully wrapped a cool cloth around it. However, that didn't help her to stand straight but she continued to walk anyway, limping. That was when someone offered her a long wooden stick, holding it infront of her. It was that skinny boy. Apparently, he didn't go back to the inn at all. Eun Soo could tell from his look that he had been there all night long, waiting for her.

She offered him a smile as she took the walking stick, somehow wondering how he knew that she would need it. Had he noticed that she was hurt? She shrugged the thought off, her fingertips touched his cold cheek before she left. She thought he would have gotten back to work by then, but instead, he had followed here all the way there, to the living- swirling lights of the Heaven's gate.

"Look, I have to go now," she said softly, her hands rested on his shoulders. He jerked at this, his eyes was begging her to stay, or at least to take him along and it hurt to look at those eyes. So she whispered to his ears instead, "you'll be alright,"

The boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but the look Eun Soo was giving him was enough to make him nodd in defeat. "Now, can you do me another favour? Can you go back home? It's not save for you to be here."

He held her gaze for a long moment, Eun Soo tried her best to put up a smile. It felt like taking forever to convince him to leave her, She had started to think of heading toward the gate and ignored the possibility of him following. He clung onto her sleeve, reading her expression.

A warning bell was ringing in Eun Soo's head, but to her surprise, he obeyed. He smiled back at her, his eyes bidding a silence farewell. And he turned his back on her, walking away. Further. And further still.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk to take you with me, you belong here, kid." She whispered, stealing one last glance at the boy, now a long distance away.

"And I belong somewhere else," She started toward the light. A white hot flash swept her in.

The Heaven's gate had brought Eun Soo back to Seoul 2012, it was odd to find herself where it all begun. This time she waited only a few seconds before she crossed the gate again. Having her guts turned and twisted in a way that she felt as if she'd lost a kidney at the landing. Twice- in a day.

Her hands were visibly shaking and she couldn't tell if her feet had touched the ground. Behind her, the howling wind subsided and when she turned around, the Heaven's gate was closing. This was it. This time, she believed she had come to the right realm.

_That person ... would he still be alive? _

_He has to. Please, let him be alright._

She rushed toward the meadow, her heart slammed against her chest, so loud she could hear the drumming in her ears. She hoped against hope that she would find him this time, right where she had left him. The distance she had traveled to get back was like countless sands in the middle of sSahara, and through the hardships to get over that distance, he was all she could think of.

But he wasn't there.

Eun Soo gasped a painful breath, staring at miles and miles of wild grass before her eyes, yellow chrysanthemums spread in the field. Her heart ached at the sight of it. _Why? _She asked silently. She had been so sure that she came to the right time, why couldn't she find him? A wave of nausea hit her and her legs were almost giving up.

She closed her eyes, allowing the sweet air of spring to fill her lungs. _No_, she told herself. She had come too far to give up now. Putting her weight on the walking stick, she rose to her feet. If she was going to search for him, she would need her strength back. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't eat a thing since the night before, and the soft rumble of her stomach confirmed that. She took one last look at the flowers, and took off, still holding onto her hope.

The tavern was surprisingly busy when she got there, horses were lined up near the entrance, but the first thing that caught her eyes were two young men wearing blue and grey colors. Eun Soo could easily recognize that uniform anywhere, anytime. Her heart leapt a beat. _Woodalchi troops._

There were even more troops inside, enjoying their meals and making more orders. She could even heard some of them laughing at a joke, and before she knew, she had found herself a seat, so close to a group of them. When the waitress approached, she quickly stopped herself from scanning the room for a familiar face.

"One dish to appease hunger, please," she said in Goryeo manner, setting her bag and the walking stick down. A soldier walked past her and she asked, unable to stop herself;

"May I ask you something?"

He paused, looking at her, "What is it?"

"Why is Goryeo troops here? Isn't this Yuan's territory?", Eun Soo started, "is it alright for you to be here?"

The man scoffed. "This isn't Yuan's territory anymore. Our General has conquered the northern region. Don't you know?"

"You ... defeated Yuan?"

The guard hardly notice her ginger hair, partly covered by the shade of her hat. But the way she asked those questions was oddly suspicious. "Are you a monk or what?"

Eun Soo was too carried away that she ignored the stares from the other table. "May I know the name of the last king?" She asked, not tearing her eyes from the man before her.

"King ChungJeong."

Upon hearing that name, Eun Soo gave a small gasp, her breath quickened. "Then," She breathed, "how long has it been since the current King was enthroned?"

Being a new recruit, he wasn't sure of the answer, so he called to his comrade instead; "Hey, how long has the King been on his throne?"

Came a subtle reply from across the room, "Around five years!"

The man turned at Eun Soo. "You heard him," he said. He was about to step away when someone called from the other side.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Sir!" he replied, rushing toward the call.

"What's wrong with the patrol?" Asked the other guy, someone with a voice too familiar for Eun Soo not to notice. She stood, her eyes searching until she saw Deok Man on one of the chairs, sitting like a team captain with a lance on his left hand. That lance, was none other than Dol Bae's, how it had changed ownership, Eun Soo didn't know. Deok man even grew thin whiskers that reminded Eun Soo of the older woodalchi whose weapon was in his hand. "Go and check on it,"He ordered. _Surely looksed superior now_, She thought.

"Yes, Sir!" came the obidient reply. "Then, double the defense?"

Just when she thought she was hallucinating, Dae Man came and patted the new recruit on the shoulder, saying, "Just do it well, you know."

"Yes, Sir!"

Eun Soo watched as Daeman- now clearly not a spikehead anymore, sat next to Deok Man, who smiled incredulously, giving the other boy a slight nudge on the arm. Eun Soo couldn't help but to scan the room, searching for one person she had been dying to see. Just then, another familiar face stepped into the light.

"Where is the General?" asked Choong Sik, his eyes searching. Eun Soo looked down hurriedly, hiding her face under her hat. At the mention of the General, her heart suddenly roared to life. Relieved washed over her like pouring rain. _He's alive!_

Deok Man gestured with his chin. "Gone there. To that tree."

"We should bring him something to eat," said Dae Man, "he'd stay under the tree for at least four days."

Upon hearing this, Choong Sik- being in charge like he always had, uttered a complaint. "Ya! You should have asked him for orders before he went there!" He scoffed. "Darn it!"

Deok man hit the-not-spikeyhead on the arm. "You should have." He said, putting the blame on his old friend.

Eun Soo was aware of the waitress coming to her table with a tray of food, but her mind was now nowhere near food. With the hat pulled down, she ran past woodalchi guards, leaving her stuffs behind, the pain on her leg forgotten.

_Five years_, she repeated inwardly. While she spent one year away, it had been five years for him. Had he been waiting for her all these years? Eun Soo bit her lip as she sped up, ignoring the jab that shot through her wounded leg. Was he really there, by that tree, waiting?

She stopped then, momentarily frozen by the view before her. Right there, under the tree, with only a small part of his shoulder visible, his back on her, was that man. He must have heard her steps, for he turned to look in her direction, ever so slowly.

For a brief second, their eyes met.

Eun Soo suddenly forgot how to breathe. It was him. Choi Young, that warrior she had learnt to adore from the history books she read many years ago. The very same person who swore an oath to protect her with his life, _that person, _to whom she called out every night, he was here now, right in front of her.

She saw his lips parted, there were lights in his eyes. But then he turned away, as if he didn't see her there.

Eun Soo wanted desperately to call out to him, but she couldn't find her voice. _It's me_!, she felt like yelling. _Don't you see? I'm right here._

He turned back, there was something on that look he wore- that told her of his doubts. He just stood there, unmoving. Then, as if in slow motion, she saw that word formed on his lips, soundlessly. "Imja ..."

She snapped at once. Her hand untied the knotrope under her chin and she let the hat fell onto a heap, among the colors of yellow and green in the meadow. Her feet were moving under her, one step at a time, each picking up speed after the other. And when Choi Young involuntarily opened his arms, she broke into a run.

He reached for her at the last remaining gap and she crashed onto him. Body and heart and soul. Time seemed to stop. He held her against him, his arms around her back, so tight she could feel his armour pressing onto her like a brick wall. Even under those thick metal, she could hear the pounding of his chest, his uneven hot breath swept her hair. A trickle of tear felt warm against her cheek, before she could move to wipe it away, he had her face on his hands as he kissed her.

* * *

He kissed her with longing, he kissed her the way he had always wanted to, as if the world was about to end and they stood on ice, engulfed in flame. He tasted her tears and the sweet tenderness of her lips, his hand found its way to the small of her back, the other at her hair, claiming.

It took all his willpower to break the kiss, to finally look at her, his eyes swam with unshed tears. Choi Young breathed a sigh of relief before he pressed his lips to hers once more, a soft lingering kiss that was so sweet it ached. He could feel her fingers on his cheek, light as feathers.

"You're here," he sounded like almost choking, their forehead rested against one another, their breaths mingled, hot ... and very much alive. "It's really you," he added in whisper, a smile in his voice.

Just as he was about to kiss her again, before he could register how unsteady and out of control his heartbeat was, a sound of utter disbelief startled them both. His head jerked toward the sound, his hand had found its way to the small knife at his belt.

And he froze.

Dae Man was standing a few feet away from them, his mouth hung open as he dropped a bag full of food from his hand. His eyes unblinking.

"D-ddoctor ...?"

* * *

Ends of Chapter 3

**Author's rant:** I've just remembered that Eun Soo had a walking stick in the last episode. I should have mentioned it in Chapter 2, but I guest I kinda able to fix it here. I'm quite busy these days, with my Dad being at the hospital and all. So in case I'm late to post another chapter in the future, please bear it with me.


	4. Chapter 4- Return to the realm of Goryeo

First of all, I think I need a Beta. Second, I'm gonna repeat the same old song; I do not own Faith and its OC. Third, reviews are welcome.

**Previously...**

When Choi Young involuntarily opened his arms, she broke into a run.

He reached for her at the last remaining gap and she crashed onto him. Body and heart and soul. Time seemed to stop. He held her against him, his arms around her back, so tight she could feel his armor pressing onto her like a brick wall. Even under those thick metal, she could hear the pounding of his chest, his uneven hot breath swept her hair. A trickle of tear felt warm against her cheek, before she could move to wipe it away, he had her face in his hands as he kissed her.

He kissed her with longing, the way he had always wanted to, as if the world was about to end and they stood on ice, engulfed in flame. He tasted her tears and the sweet tenderness of her lips, his hand found its way to the small of her back, the other at her hair, claiming.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Return to the Realm of Goryeo**

Choi Young didn't know for sure how long he had slept. The sky wore the same bright blue, so it couldn't be more than an hour, when a presence put him in alert. _I swear if any of the Woodalchi comes to disturb me, I'll shave his head clean once and for all._

But instead of getting closer, the sound was drifting away and he turned to see at what it was. Someone was there at the meadow, a woman. He jerked up at once. _Could it be you? _

The glimpses of white robe moved further among the wild grass, limping a little. That person seemed to wobble on a walking stick, the hat hid everything he wanted to see. _If only I can see a little more, I- _

He could have sworn he saw a bit of auburn hair under that hat, but this wasn't the first time he thought he saw something that wasn't there. _My eyes once again are playing tricks on me. _He sat back, leaning with a sigh._ I keep seeing you everywhere._

* * *

Choi Young eyed the sword by his right, his hand rested on its hilt as if words were exchanged between the two. A sudden warmth crept onto his face, shadows played accross the field and he looked up at the distance white cloud that was coming ever so slowly. _The sun is shifting. _Right now his men were probably done with their lunch, some would mobilize in their patrol and the rest ... those new recruits under Deokman as his third hand in command, were stationed at the inn. There shouldn't be any problem, this one trip was just another routine check afterall.

He scooted a little to the left to avoid the sunrays, a spider came dangling above him and he watched quietly as it pulled a catch onto the web. _Busy little fellow._

Just as he mused about it, he picked out the sound of uneven footsteps right behind him. Someone rushed toward the meadow, half running. His hand reached for his sword, only to pull back, hesitating. The voice in his head was telling him something he had heard countless times before.

_ She's coming back._

Five winters had passed, all in which he believed that was the day she would actually appeared in front of him and he went back empty handed, only to come again the next year, holding onto his only hope of surviving.

The approaching footsteps slowed down and eventually stopped. As he sensed no danger from the intruder, he stood slowly without picking up his sword, and turned. When he saw her standing there, his first thought was that she looked exactly like the way he remembered her; her big bright eyes glinted with delight, looking straight at him, soft auburn hair, that scent of her that could bring him spring in the coldest winter, and her lips ... oh those lips,

_As if you're really here_, he thought bitterly as he turned his back on her with his eyes shut. _I must be dreaming again._

He wondered if she would still be there when he opened his eyes. But there was something different in this dream of his. He didn't remember seeing her wearing that white robe before. And that hat, what's with the hat? He'd seen that, not so long ago.

Choi Young gasped a sharp breath, his eyes snapped open and he spun boldly, hoping he was right. _Is it- really you? _He swallowed. "Imja..."

She was still there, a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she took off that hindrance of a hat. Before he realized what was happening, Choi Young found himself opening his arms and she ran toward him, the way she did five years back when he asked her to wait at their rendezvous point.

He pulled her close as she crashed onto him, slightly trembling. He felt her unsteady breathing matched to his heartbeat and he enclosed her in his arms like a ship holding onto an anchor. Her hand left his back, he was too afraid of her leaving, too afraid of _this_ being no less real than another dream that he might just lost her again. The mind did the torture, the heart found the cure. And so he kissed her.

A kiss he longed to have. Her lips tasted like honey and tears and he claimed them with a roar in his chest. He pulled back a little, only to kiss her again. Her soft- delicate fingers touched his cheek and he was willing to die at that very moment as much as he wanted to live in it forever.

He breathed in her scent, and again transfixed at the new fragrance. She still had that flowery scent on her, but this was different. _This_- was soft and calming, something to add on his list of wonders. Her hair seemed to have grown a lot longer...

He rested his forehead on hers, too overwhelmed to notice another soul arriving in view. "You're here," he wiped her tears with his thumb as he swallowed back his own. "It's really you." She smiled at this, he saw his own reflection on her eyes as she softly traced his subtle beard and he bent down to capture those lips again, when a sound of utter disbelief startled them both. His hand automatically reached for a knife at his belt, only to freeze before a wide-eyed Daeman.

A bag full of food fell off from his hands and an apple rolled onto the General's left foot. Choi Young heaved a sigh at the thunderstruck young man. Beside him, Eun Soo let out a small gasp, pulling away as much as she was allowed. Choi Young had her hand in his, though his eyes were looking at another person by then, his gesture made it clear for her not to move a little further than she already had.

Daeman was standing a few feet away from them with his mouth hung open. Choi Young shot a glare to send him away but the young man's attention was on somewhere else entirely.

"D-ddoctor ...?"

The General watched him with narrowed eyes. _Why does he stutter in all sudden? _He turned his attention to the forgotten bag of food, and back at Daeman, gesturing him to pick them up. When he got no response, he picked the apple by his foot and threw it at the young man who failed to catch it and the red fruit hit him square in the chest.

Eun soo took a glance at the man beside her, that startled look he had just a moment ago was replaced by something near irritation. Despite of his new look, she couldn't help but to smile at the fact that he still had that same shyness he tried so hard to hide behind his infamous-stoic face and rude gesture. Daeman was stuttering something while picking up the food that kept falling from his hands no matter how hard he tried to gather them up. She had pulled her hand free and ran to help before Choi Young could do anything to stop her.

"He's still rude, isn't he? your General." She offered a smile at Daeman, who froze in that instant and just stared at her. Eun soo was halfway done and about to tie the bag when she felt a force knocked her down, hard.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Choi Young was shouting somewhere near, and Daeman was suddenly yanked away from her small frame. Eun Soo blinked in surprise to see Daeman near tears, Choi Young had his hand on the back of his collar where he had pulled the young man, a look of pure disapproval on his face.

He shoved Daeman aside, saying; "Get back and tell the others not to wait for me and proceed with the inspection."

"N-now?"

Choi Young offered a hand at Eun Soo to pull her up, it was hard for her to tell what he was thinking at that moment. "Go!" he replied, not very kindly.

Daeman, being himself again, stood straight and bowed his head. "Yes, General!" He paused, swallowing hard. "H-how about you? Are you ... bringing the Doctor back t-to the Palace?"

"Just Go!" came the harsh reply. Daeman scratched his head, hesitating. At this, Choi Young sighed as he approached the young man. "Get us a place to rest at another inn. And no one is to know about the Doctor," he looked at him in the eye, repeating; "no one."

Daeman grinned at this, his eyes sparkled as he bowed once more, and left. Twice the speed. Eun soo watched as he turned to look at them from the distance, waving a hand before continued running, leaving a trail of excitement and an irritated General behind.

Eun Soo heard him mumbled something that sounded like 'punk' as he picked up the food, his little dimple itself was a tease to her. She let him pulled her hand as he brought her to sit under the tree, her eyes never left him.

He stared back at her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, smiling a little.

"What is it?" He asked again, uttering that endearing lines she had missed so much.

He smiled back involuntarily, something beyond his self control when he was with her. He rubbed the apple onto the fabric of his shirt before he offered it to her. Eun Soo took the apple and was about to taste a bite when her right upper arm protested. she winched a little, suppressing a cry as she tried to look away from her escort.

His reaction was immediate. She had yet to chew the small chunk inside her mouth when his questioning eyes set on her, his hand reached for her sleeve, almost pulling. "It's not as bad as it looks," she tried to reason when she saw his eyes widened at the sight of her dark bluish skin, that reddish swell from the bump had already turned into an ugly purplish color, forming around the dark blue area like a bad job of an amateur tattooist.

His shoulder tensed in the slightest gesture, she watched as his adam apple bobbled up and down when he swallowed angrily. Eun Soo crunched at her apple with vengeance. If he was about to yell at her for not being careful, she might as well got yelled at with her stomach full. She could feel his eyes on her as she ate, the way she would check on him at his return from work which mostly involve cuts and blood.

"Why?" she asked after a full moment of silence, the anger was still there, a mixture of guilt made its way up his eyes. He gave her a look so intense that made it hard not to give in. It was her turn to sigh in defeat. She pulled up her skirt, showing an ankle length of bandage on her left foot, with scrathes of wound peeking from beneath. "I fell into a pit, but that's all. No bad guys involved, I swear."

She waited for his angry reply, ones to channel his guilt toward himself for not being able to protect her. He was angry at himself and she knew this, he looked at her foot so intensely she could almost imagine he had an X-ray vision like those so called super heroes she saw on TV. His thumb and forefinger caressing her wound, his eyes slowly moved up to meet hers -finally-, and he spoke- almost a whisper; "Is this why you need a walking stick?"

"I didn't bring my s-" she frowned. "How did you know? Did you see me before? When? How? Why didn't you call me?" She cupped his cheek, the subtle beard dug into her palms, "I was looking for you. I thought ... I had thought that I went to the wrong time, _again_."

Choi Young couldn't bear it any longer. He had vowed to keep her safe against all odds, and somehow he always ended up finding her with either bruises, or deadly poison flowing in her veins. And yet, she took this lightly like it didn't even matter for her to get hurt, so long as he was fine. Didn't it ever occure to her that he would be nowhere near fine with her life in the line? How on earth did someone could be so foolishly selfless?

He took her in his arms ever so gently, whispering; "I'll never let you out of my sight again. Ever."

Eun Soo felt herself flushed against him, leaving no gap but the thickness of his armor. "You're not going to get mad at me?" she asked, wondering. "Aren't you going to tell me how reckless I am? Or scold me for being a clumsy Woodalchi who stupidly fell into a pit? Or at least say how disrespectfull I am as a new recruit toward the General?"

Choi young breathed against her hair, his hot breath swept the line of her neck, causing her to shiver. "Be quiet," he said in good measure.

She smiled at this, closing her eyes. "I've missed you." She whispered back, and he kissed her hair in return, their fingers entwined as the sun shifted above them. The wind sung a balad, and the air hummed with sublime.

* * *

It was near afternoon when Daeman came running toward them, carrying Eun Soo's bag and her walking stick along. He had yet to wipe a crooked grin from his face since he last left them. He ran that scenario over and over in his head as he run. The General embraced the heavenly Doctor, the General kissed the Doctor, the heavenly Doctor had returned and he- himself had the chance to hug her. That last bit of scene was stamped in his brain like a birthmark; him, hugging the Doctor. Him, throwing a full force of a well-trained woodalchi onto her small frame. Him, falling on top of her, the heavenly Doctor.

Daeman stopped short on his track like he did several times before, scratching his head at the image of a wide-eyed Choi Young.

_ I am dead._ He thought to himself. _Why did I do that? A handshake was enough reason for the General to get mad. He's going to kill me._ He scratched his head for the countless times that day, a habit long dead and now revived. _I am so screwed._

_ But the Doctor is back!_ He cheered himself as he continued stepping forward. _Surely the General know how happy I am too see her again. Right? Right? _He pictured them together, smiling at him and the rest of the Woodalchi. Her, making an enormous pot of raisin tea for them, the General sharing his cup. Daeman grinned foolishly at the image. The tree came into view, and Choi Young stood at his presence, looking straight at him. Daeman's smiled faltered. _Oh, man. I am in trouble._

"Oh, you bring my things," Eun Soo was the first one to speak, "thank you," she said with the very smile he had missed. He tore his glance off of her once she stood, and bowed, both to her and the General.

"I have given your instruction to the Woodalchi, General," He began, "and I've found you another inn for the night."

Choi Young remained silent.

_ Is he mad? He's still mad at me, isn't he? _Daeman smiled nervously at him. "It's not so far from here, that's why I don't bring your horse. I- I know that you'd rather walk."

He was rewarded with a good smack on the head, something that had became rare recently, and he appreciated it with a fitful of supressed chuckles. Choi Young tossed him the sword, which he carried gleefully. _Does that mean I'm forgiven? It has to be!_

"Put your arms around me," he heard the General spoke to Eun Soo and she looked up at him with questioning eyes. Choi Young ignored this and carried her instead, something that brought Daeman to the day they rescued her from the bandits. As the General lifted her up in his arms, Daeman could see the white bandage wrapping her ankle, the skin around it was bruised and swollen. Now he knew what the walking stick was for. But Eun Soo, being hard-headed and all, threw a protest and insisting that she was fine on her own.

This wasn't the first time he witnessed the two having argument, and not the first time either for the Doctor to win over it with only half an effort everyone else needed to get Choi Young to listen to them. This caused the young man to smile. He watched as the General set her down carefully, accepting defeat. That man, feared by most people, could look at someone the way he saw her looking at the Doctor, wasn't something believable for those who didn't get to know them like he and his fellow woodalchi did. He had had a hard time trying to make an excuse, lying to both Cheong shik and Deokman when he took the Doctor's belongings from the inn. The waitress asked him where the strange lady went and what to do with the food, he was so scared of being caught red handed when Cheong Shik came with the same questioning eyes. Either he had guessed of what was going on, or he simply could tell something was off, he let Daeman did his bidding.

"Which way is the inn?" asked Choi Young from a good distance ahead with Eun Soo by his left, walking hand in hand. The General was seemingly taking most of her weight in his, whispering something into her ear before he took a short glance at Daeman and back at her.

"Are you hurting?" Choi Young whispered, "do you need your stick, or shall I carry you?" he glanced at Daeman, eyeing the walking stick on his hand and then looked back at her, searching for any sign of pain that might showed on her face.

She shrugged this away, saying; "stop scaring the boy."

"What?" he frowned at her. "What do you mean? How am I scaring him?"

"That-" she pointed out, "that look says 'you better be afraid of me' on all times."

He paused, causing Daeman to look away and stopped eavesdropping. "What do you want me to do? Wasn't it hurting when he-" he struggled to find the correct word, but before he could say it, Eun Soo had cut him off.

"He didn't cause any of these, and so do you," she squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I did. I wasn't careful. So stop blaming yourself." She gently touched his cheek, and something he suddenly wanted to do made him wished that Daeman wasn't there at all.

He cleared his throat. His head turned toward the awaiting young man. "Why are you still there? Lead the way!"

"Y-yes, General!"

He rushed forward eagerly, a little too fast that Choi Young had to remind himself not to smack him on the head when he saw Eun Soo tried her best to keep her pace. He wanted to just carry her and get it over with, but she wouldn't let him and the last thing he wanted to do was to upset her. Something he knew still needed fixing.

When he sensed her eyes on him, he had to keep himself to look at Daeman's back or pretty much anything else which he had no desire to smack his lips on to. The Inn wasn't that far, but the journey seemed to have taken a lot longer than it should, and it wasn't because of Eun Soo's injured leg.

The Inn wasn't as big as the one he took for Woodalchi troops, but at least it looked clean and there was a small bar with two round tables where they would serve food if they need any. they defenitely would need that, he didn't know what Eun Soo had been through before she returned, but she had lost some weight. He looked at her. And she seemed so tired that he wanted to just wrapped her in his arms and let her sleep all the long hours she had lost, doing whatever she had to do to survive like she always had.

Daeman took them to the second floor and showed Eun Soo her room. She took a peek at the bed, and all her exhaustion started catching up at her. She was about to ask if she could have a hot bath when Daeman opened another door by their left.

"This one's your room, General," he said. "I asked them to give you a room next to the Doctor..." he paused, grinning. Eun Soo bit back a smile. His face was saying; _I did great, right? I make it so you both can be close to each other, her room is only next to yours, really- really close._

"Two rooms?" the question had left his lips before Choi Young could stop himself. That wasn't in the plan. Why would he need a room? He could sleep by her door the way he did before, that way- would be easier for him to protect her. That way- he would know if anything went wrong at night. If she should have nightmare- which he hoped she wouldn't, or anything at all.

_Two-separated rooms,_ he repeated inwardly.

Daeman was looking at him cluelessly and Choi Young realized he had been standing in front of Eun Soo's door, unmoving. He cleared his throat. "The room looks fine," he settled finally. "Get some rest, I'll be right next door if you need anything." He let go of her hand, leaving for his room. He stopped by his door to look at her, something he always did before he left. This time though, it was too hard to tear his eyes away.

She smiled reassuringly at him, holding his gaze a moment longer before she turned to Daeman and started asking about a bath and clean bandages for her wound. Choi Young entered his room and sighed at the familiar darkness, stripping himself from the weight of his armor.

Should he wait until Daeman leave? but he knew of course, that young fellow wouldn't move an inch from the Inn. He had clearly said that he was going to be guarding downstairs, bouncing in excitement. With that behavior, people might find out about the heavenly Doctor sooner than expected. He couldn't risk it anymore than the distance between them now.

_I've promised I won't let her out of my sight,_ he thought to himself, pacing. It was only logical for him to stay by her door to keep watch, wasn't it? It would be hard to protect her from this dark room, he wouldn't be able to get to her fast enough should there be any danger. Had she treated her wound? she had always did that for him, shouldn't he help her to change her bandage at least? He wasn't too bad at it either, he did quite a number of nursing back as a red moon's youngest.

It took a while for Choi Young to stop his antsy legs, his jaw set. He opened the door and was greeted by none other than Daeman, whose happy face was starting to annoy him. "Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

"D-downstairs ..." Daeman gestured with his hand, "they're serving dinner, General. Would you like to have some? I can bring it up here for you."

"The Doctor?"

"Ah, She's in her room. She said she isn't hungry," Daeman seemed to be thinking, "Do you want me to ask her again?"

"No," was the General's reply. "I'll ask her myself. You go and eat."

Daeman bowed once and left, the soles of his shoes made heavy noises as he descended the wooden stairs. Choi Young was thinking whether to let the young man stayed in his room or keep his post downstairs as he had said earlier, none of which was optional for him. So he followed, and waited.

Daeman was quick in almost everything, the way he ate, he would have finished before the others decided which dish to take. He was halfway drinking from a big bamboo jug after he emptied his plate. He looked nowhere near tired when he suddenly slumped a second later, his face hit the table with a thump, and his breathing slowed to a steady pace, soft snores followed soon after. A small rock rolled from his collar and fell freely onto the floor.

Choi young stood at the bottom of the stairs, the corner of his lips twitched upward, admiring his own good throw. He left triumphantly, knowing for sure those faint snores would last until morning.

He paused when he reached her door, his hand at the knob, pondering if it was fine to enter and check on her. That was when she called out; "Are you there?"

"I'm here," he replied instantly. The familiarity of the situation was pounding at his heart with such urgency that he pushed the door open without further a do. "Are you alright?" he asked at the door frame, watching as the poor light flickered from a burning candle on the small table by the bed.

Eun Soo couldn't see his face as he stood in the middle of the door frame, blocking the light from the narrow hallway. He waited for her permission- she knew, and almost smiled at this. Some things never changed.

"I need your help with something," she spoke carefully, "can you come here?"

"Yes," he sounded glad as he slowly moved toward the bed, where she sat with her left foot atop of a small wooden chair, her hair reflected the candle light, seemingly dancing. She pushed her bag aside and tapped the empty space beside her, gesturing him to sit down.

Choi Young placed his sword on the table, smiling unknowingly. He picked her thin bag and set it down beside his sword before he sat next to her. "How's your foot?" he asked, eyeing the new bandage covering her wound.

"Better," was her answer. "but my arm's a bit sore. Can you help me close the window? It's cold." He stood at once, a movement too swift for her tired eyes to follow.

The window creaked against the wind, its hinges were too rusty and the lock broke when he tried to clamp it close. Choi Young cursed inwardly, looking for something he could use to tie the _stupid_ window before he finally jammed his dagger into the hook of the windowsill.

When he turned back toward the bed, Eun Soo had settled herself under the cover, pulling it so high above her chin. He sat by the bed in silence, only staring at her face, her long eyelashes fluttering close as she yawned. It made him smile.

He could just sat there all night, watching her sleep. He brushed a lock of hair from her face with his fingers and she caught his hand, opening her eyes to look at him. "Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked, as if she could read his mind.

A smile made its way up his face as he settled himself next to her. Outside, the moon shone a pearly light against the starless night, owls hooted from afar and the tree branches were snapping against the wall. The little light in the room was gone when the small candle finally gave away to the fire, leaving them both in complete darkness. Eun Soo was a little surprised when Choi Young pulled her close, his breath was hot against her hair.

_Just for tonight_, he told himself. _Let me cross the line just this once_.

Eun Soo rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat drummed onto her ears and she smiled at the warmth he was giving her. "This will do," she whispered, so soft he could barely hear.

"What?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"There are so many things I want to ask you," she answered sleepily, "but this will do. for now." She finished with a light kiss on his chest. Choi Young felt himself tense, his skin was burning under the fabrick where she had kissed him.

It was long before he could tame his heart and allowed himself to relax, Eun Soo- who was completely unaware of the effect she had on him, had slept peacefully in his arms. Choi Young kissed her hair before he closed his eyes and let the night claim him in a dreamless sleep. It was the most peaceful rest he had in years.

**Ends of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's rant;** I planned to write a much much much longer chapter, but my days have been hectic so I had to cut it down until here. If you wish for lemons, you're gonna have to wait for the wedding. Also, I hate to ruin the happy moments, but a hero needs a Villain. I guess that's more than enough spoilers I could offer. -dr. Phantom-


	5. Chapter 5 - A Throne and the Thorns

This chapter comes late and it's not the best I can come up with, but I have a little treat. I've made a rough sketch for this fic, if you can view the image, then enjoy. It's been a while since I stopped sketching, so I hope my hand-drawing isn't as bad as I thought it has become. And eventhough I don't own Faith, reviews are welcome.

**Previously...**

The candle had burned out and left them in a complete darkness of the small room, but his eyes were soon adjusting and he could see the small figure curling up next to him. This was the closest he had always allowed himself to be with her, though they had shared the same bed before, he would only dare to stare at her sleeping form until he too, fell asleep. But there was something about her ... something that kept drawing him closer. Why was it, that he hadn't have any thought of coming in uninvited to Mae Hee's barrack, the way he had raked his head to find a reason to be in Eun Soo's room? He often wanted to punch himself in the face, for going too far, too carried away by his feelings that he stepped out of boundaries.

What would his father think of him now, that he had shamelessly invaded a woman's room -the heavenly Doctor, no less- and spend the night with her, when they had yet to be wedded? Had he missused her trust, taking advantage of her kindness when she didn't know much about this world? How could she trusted him that much, had she forgotten that he- too, was a man?

_ Choi Young- you fool, _he said to himself, _what are you doing?_

Even as he thought of it, he was fighting a loosing battle. She smelled like soap and fresh flowers, a scent so inviting he could not resist even if he wanted to. He missed her so much. He just needed to hold her, to take that little shiver of her away.

He gave in, pulling her close until she was flushed against him, her hair brushed his chin and he breathed her all in. His heartbeat was picking up speed.

_ Just for tonight_, he told himself. _Let me cross the line just this once_.

Choi Young kissed her hair before he closed his eyes and let the night claimed him in a dreamless sleep. It was the most peaceful rest he had in years.

xxXxx

**Chapter 5 - A Throne and the Thorns**

The King came unannounced when the Queen was falling deep in her prayers. He stood next to her, admiring her solemn look as she sat before the altar with her eyes closed. She came to the temple every once in a month, all in which he followed quietly, secretly. Lady Choi wasn't the only one who knew about this, of course, but no one would dare to tell the Queen of the Majesty's secretive escort. It was a Royal order, the King had said.

The throne was never a convenient place, even with the General now taking back the southern and northern lands for him to gain more power, he felt no less invulnerable than before, and the only person who could share his burdens, one who knew every weighing option he had to pick, was the Queen herself. When the war broke between Goryeo and Yuan, she stood by his side over the risk of being disowned by her own father, the great King. _I am no longer a princess of Yuan_, she had said, _the day your highness took my hand in marriage, I have become the Queen of this nation, your Queen._

"My King," said the Queen suddenly, shattering his thoughts. "How- when did you get here?" she asked, her big round eyes stared at him in awe. When he only smiled at her, she frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he lied. She knew there was something that bothered him so, she always knew. He pulled on what he thought was a more cheerful smile, taking her hand. "I come to pray with you," and the lies went on. What was he to do? Should he tell her he went mad at the court and yelled at the council meeting? Could he tell her how he had stormed off like the weak King he was, when the head minister literary advised him to wed a concubine for an heir? _An heir_, was all his Queen ever prayed for. If she was to hear what happened at today's court, that would break her heart. That was why he had dismissed the hearing with a blow; no one was to speak of the matter anymore, in King's order.

It had stopped the council for now, but for how long? Though he tried his best to deny, he knew very well that the kingdom needed an heir, one who should inherit the throne in the age of a man, not a child. The King knew that his predecessors were less than fifteen years old when they were crowned King. _A mere kid_, Choi Young once said dismissively. In the eyes of those who craved for powers, a kingdom lead by a King too young- with less knowledge of politics, less wisdom, less feared whatsoever, would be fallen under their grasp. His own uncle had proven that the theory was right. He survived and thrived because he had Choi Young, but even a warrior of such, might not live to serve for over a hundred years. The King almost winched at the irony of the thought. The council witnessed a true King he had become, one who freed the nation from tyrany. Goryeo was in its glorious days and to preserve that, he himself had to be the one to train the future King.

And he would, he had vowed. The Queen would have given him an heir if it wasn't for the treason Lord Deok khun had pulled toward him. If he was to have a crowned prince, it would be from none other than his Queen. Should he wait for another year or five, or more, he wouldn't mind. Goryeo would survive, for he was the King. He would live a full life, for the Queen was his. And they had Choi Young, whose loyalty was unquestionable. The King paused midthought. Choi Young, that man ... how long would he remained in the court? Hadn't his faith waver after five years of waiting?

The King stared into the distance as he walked. He had summoned Lady Choi one night, on the day the General returned to the court after the case, deeply wounded that he fell from his horse in front of the awaiting Woodalchi. The King remembered exactly the look on his face when he visited him in the Royal clinic. While everyone couldn't hide their sadness toward loosing the Heavenly Doctor, Choi Young-surprisingly showed determination. As cold as his unmoved body lied on the hard bed, through his eyes the King saw the fire. _She will be back_, Choi Young's eyes spoke to him. That night lady Choi answered to him and the Queen, her voice wavered as she told them that the doctor herself had said before her unfortunate departure; the Heavenly gate would not be opened in another 67 years. Though it might seem that the General would spend his lifetime waiting, Heavens might never gave him back what was rightfully theirs. If so, could he still serve him as the King?

"What's bothering you, my King?" the Queen asked as they reached the royal carriage. "Could it be ... that you're worried about Choi Young?"

The King appraised her with a look. He waved a dismissive hand at the eunuch and climbed inside, offering a hand to pull the Queen who nodded at lady Choi. The old court lady understood and signaled the guards to make way. It wasn't the first time the King and Queen shared the same carriage, and their closeness had spread across nation, the way people had talked about the Heavenly doctor when she first came to Goryeo. _Or abducted,_ to be excact. Lady Choi watched as she followed the carriage on foot.

_Choi Young- that boy_, she thought as she walked, _you poor fool_.

"Would it please you- my Lord, if I tell you that I have dreamed a good dream last night?" the Queen once again asked, there was a twinkle in her eyes that made him guessed wildly about that dream.

_Could it be ...?_

The Queen smiled a bright smile. "I think we will be able to see the Heavenly doctor soon. Very soon." She said it with such confidence that the King couldn't hold back a smile eventhough his wild guess turned to be wrong. Whatever her dream was, he wanted to believe her. Because having the heavenly doctor back, would mean having a full spirited Choi Young by his side, and that- was more than having a hundred years of mere loyalty. He could tell from her smile, how his Queen had missed the Doctor. It would be a very good thing to have her back.

"Trust me, my Lord, for I have tirelesly prayed for her return."

The King took her hand, wearing the same smile she had. _If it is you who prayed, my Queen, then there's nothing else I can do but to believe._

xxXxx

Eun Soo had a sudden fright to find herself waking up alone in her room, the way it had been for the past year. She could only breathe once she touched the disheveled bed and the one pillow they had shared the night before. They were still comfortably warm, and that meant he was here not so long ago. She stepped down onto the cold floor, morning light breached through the holes of the broken window, a dagger was jammed onto the hook to keep it shut. She smiled a knowing smile, pulling the dagger out. It was heavier than hers, and by the look of it, much much sharper.

There was a knock an the door, and DaeMan spoke from outside. "Doctor? Are you ... awake?"

She opened the door and he bowed, it was a little odd to find him so properly dressed up in Woodalchi armor. His hair was combed neatly and tied with ribbon, the way the General did back at the old days.

"If you wish to wash up now, the bathroom is ready- I mean ... there's hot water and this-" he had a medical box on his hands, which he offered to her eagerly. "The General said you have no more medicine left with you, so I gathered these for you. I don't know which one you need, but ..."

Eun Soo took the box from him and opened it. There were a few small bottles of ointments and another clean bandage for her to use. "These are good," she said, "it must be troublesome for you to get these in such a short time."

"No. Not at all," DaeMan replied with a grin. "I'm happy to do it for you. The others also ... will be thrilled to see you,"

"The others?"

DaeMan scratched his head out of habit, "O, I was told not to tell them, but they found out anyway," he scrunched his nose, his eyebrows were drawn together. "If there's nothing else that you need me to do, I shall leave, the General is waiting."

"Go," she said, sending him with a smile, "and thank you."

"Ah, Yyes, doctor. Then ..." he bowed once more, his smile widened into a toothy grin. Eun Soo had a sudden urge to tousle his hair, but the young Woodalchi had already fled. She jammed her hand into the box instead, the ceramic bottles rattled against each other.

_He Woke up so early and got Daeman to prepare all these?_

That person, whom she had once called a psycho, was always that thoughtful, wasn't he? Even when they barely knew each other, when she had thought of him as a cold-emotionless-weirdo who never knew how to smile.

Such person ... was now with her.

It was more than she could ever ask for.

xxXxx

Choi Young looked up at the sound of DaeMan's footsteps, descending the stairs in a rush. Cheong shik and DeokMan followed his gaze with curiosity. To Choi Young's surprise, those lads didn't even try to hide their anxiety, though they were halfway getting scolded for coming uninvited. The plan was to keep the news for himself, -apart from DaeMan-, to take the Heavenly Doctor to a safe place before he went to the King. He had the whole things mapped in his head, until those two came running into the inn and asked for him, right when he had just left Eun Soo's room to check on DaeMan who was starting to wake.

It was slightly amusing to watch the boy turning around in confusion when he found himself waking up that morning, with a few grains of rice sticking on his face. He sniffed his jug, determined to make sure he didn't take any liquor by mistake, one that made him sleep like the dead during a watch. His apologetic look almost made Choi Young laugh. When he was asked to get the medicine for the Heavenly Doctor, he left at once, somehow unaware that his two comrades were there, staring in awe.

Choi Young watched as he skipped two steps at a time, his shoes tapped noisily at the wooden stairs.

"General, I have- "

A smack on the head welcomed him at the landing.

"Are you trying to wake the whole building?" Said the General, clearly irritated. DaeMan bowed apologetically, staring at his newly made shoes.

"Did you ... just see the High Doctor?" Cheong Shik couldn't stop himself from asking. DaeMan lifted his head, and for the first time he noticed the other two Woodalchi standing awkwardly beside the General.

"How is she?" DeokMan chimed in. Choi Young lifted his hand as if about to smack him, but he pulled back, his lips pressed into a thin line. He turned to DaeMan, saying; "Get the horses ready." The boy answered with a quick bow and practically ran outside, forgetting how loud the sound his new shoes made against the floor.

Choi Young suppressed a sigh, crossing his hands on his chest. DeokMan stole a glance above the stairs, but Cheong Shick hurriedly elbowed him when the General looked at them both. "What are you two still doing here?" he retorded. "Vice General,"

"Yes, Sir!" Cheong Shik answered, squaring his shoulders.

"You take it from here. I'll meet you at the barrack before we report to the King. Get DeokMan to help with the new recruits. Go."

A silence hung in the air. DeokMan and Cheong Shik shared a look.

"Now, General?" DeokMan was the first to speak. "Can't we, uh ... "

"Dismissed." Replied Choi Young, undeterred.

The two senior woodalchi were never been good at hiding their feelings. This time too, the disappointment was clearly shown, their shoulders slumped as they walked toward the door. Choi Young could hear the murmur between them, but if there was going to be a time when those two could see the Heavenly Doctor, _this_ was not the time.

He looked up the stairs, considering whether to go to her room- or wait for her to get down on her own. Her wounded ankle was not so feverish this morning, the swell had almost gone. He was astounded to find her in his arms when he woke up, his hand had somehow rested on her slim waist, her curve grazed his fingertips as she stirred and he was struck with the proximity. His body reacted instantly, way more torturous than the night before that he had to hold his breath to pull away without waking her. She looked so peaceful that he almost lied back just to stare at her, almost.

Choi Young shook his head. For the first time in his life, he couldn't understand himself. The heart that had been in pain for years was finally at peace upon her return, but that fire ... it burned fiercely in his chest with a wild intensity that he never knew was possible. He had thought himself of a well reserved man who wouldn't easily get tempted over beauty, even the Woodalchi believed that he had no eyes for women whatsoever. He used to be in full control of himself, being a stoic man he was, he had his own pride of carrying the image of a descent man. Which was why he felt the need to beat himself up for having the thoughts he had when the Heavenly Doctor was around.

_Is it alright for me to feel this way? Am I allowed to feel this way toward her?_

"What are you thinking about?" her voice brought him back as she appeared before him, dressed up in man's clothes, her hair tied in a ponytail the way it used to. If not for her hair that had grown longer, he would've thought she was frozen in time, ageless. Did the people from Heaven aged differently? She looked more beautiful the more he wondered, and that made him aware of the scruffy look he had now.

She walked toward him and he was glad that she was no longer limping. Choi Young only realized that he had been staring when she pulled on his sleeve, frowning.

"What?"

"I said," she let go of his sleeve, "what were you thinking about? You were so serious that you didn't even hear me coming."

Choi Young cleared his throat. "Uh, how's your leg? There's not much medicine we can get here, but once we reach the city-"

"The ones from Daeman were more than enough to last a week," she cut him off lightly, smiling, "and I'll be as good as new in a couple of days, so don't worry."

Tough as always, just like he remembered. He reached down to touch her cheek, her warm pulse sent a tingle through his skin. "Come, the food is ready. If we leave after breakfast, we can reach the town before sundown."

"We're not going to the Palace?"

"Not today." _Not until I make sure it's safe for you to be there. Right now, just stay close to me._ The presence of a Heavenly Doctor had once caused a heavy commotion in the Kingdom, thus- the news were carried out beyond Goryeo. After her departure five years ago, such talk about the Heaven's blessing toward the Kingdom of Goryeo had not diminish, not by a long shot. It had in fact, grown by the year. As the Heavenly Doctor once overseen, Goryeo managed to overpower Yuan Dynasty. The one most feared man, Lord Gi Chul, met his horrible end in the hand of the Heavenly Doctor, this was what people believed in. The nobles who once witnessed her outburst in the court, had spread the news of how she had mentioned the downfall of Yuan and uttered a heavenly curse toward Gi Chul. Everything she had said had really come to past, the Heavenly Doctor was that powerful. _Therefore, no one forgets. _

Choi Young suppressed a sigh. For years he had only hoped for Heavens to give her back to him, he didn't know what would happen if people were to find out she had returned. Greed was a dangerous thing, and he knew of none who wouldn't be tempted of a Heaven's gift. He had thought of a way to keep her out of prying eyes, a way to hide her identity, though she might not like it, he would have to tell her later.

He led her to the bar where a plate full of steamy mandu awaited, along with two bowls of chicken soup. Eun Soo sat obediently and munched the first mandu Choi Young had offered. He watched as she ate, feeling relieved that her appetite had returned. But somehow for some unknown reason, there's a fright growing in him as well.

She looked up at him, smiling. And he could hear those words as if she had said it out loud. _Everything will be alright. _

Of course, it would be a lot easier if she wasn't too noticeable. She could try putting on a full armor or dressed like men, and yet everyone would still be able to tell that she's a woman. Her ginger hair was one thing, her whole bearing on the other hand ... no one in their right mind could have had mistaken her as a man. She didn't seem to realize this, or simply ignored how people looked at her. Those three men sitting at the corner were no difference. He had caught them staring at her, from their appearances he could tell that they were merchants. Ever since Goryeo was freed from Yuan's grasp, merchants and newcomers had been visiting the country for trade, thus the port was packed with ships and sailors. Those men were unlikely recognized him without his armor, they must had thought of him as a traveler, for they simply avoided his gaze and were back to stare at her when he wasn't looking. To beat them up would cause a scene, and he couldn't risk anymore attention.

"Are you done yet?" he asked. "If you're still hungry, we can pack some. We should go now."

"I'm waiting for you." She gave him a look. "You're not going to eat? I can finish mine quite fast, but I'm waiting for you to eat yours. Why aren't you eating?"

Choi Young was caught off guard. His soup had gotten cold when he lifted the bowl to his lips, finishing his breakfast in three big gulps and set his bowl down with a thump. He stood his full height, offering her a hand and with a murderous look- he sent away one of the merchant who was halfway approaching their table.

Five years ago when he asked her to stay, he had agreed that protecting her wasn't going to be easy. Now as he looked at her, unaware of how her presence could affect people, Choi Young realized it was going to get a lot harder. But the moment she laced her fingers through his, walking the same path he took, the weight of his vow suddenly lessened, his fright faded into a warm tinge of hope, and his smile bloomed- brighter than the morning sun.

xxXxx

Three dozens Woodalchi troops under the command of Cheong Shik finally left the north border, escorting a prisoner carriage that held two of Yuan's escaped soldiers. DaeMan had left earlier to carry a message as the General instructed. Everything went as planned, the new woodachi recruits did well in the field and managed to kept the border secure.

It was well known to the surrounding countries that the General and his Woodalchi had given a great contribution in the war, the color of grey and blue had been the symbol of their victory. People would bow their respect as the troops march, just like today.

Among those people was a man in worn out fabric the color of sand, his hair a clump of filth and his bony figure could easily mistaken for scarecrow. The man raised his head after a long bow, his eyes followed as the troops marched away. The corner of his lips twitched into a wicked smile.

There were news for him to report.

The sun was right above head when he sent a crow to fly, the spring air whipped against its wings as it soared with a kaw, away to the open sea.

xxXxx

Ends of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 - One of The Fallen

I'm updating now. Happy?

Unexpectedly, this fic has grown further from my original plan. That happens. So once again I need to say- that I don't own faith and this story is pure fiction. Other than those told in the drama, any similarity of historical events or names are coinsidence. Since I get no volunteer for a Beta, please bear the errors with me.

**Previously ...**

During the dominance of Yuan, Goryeo had been forced to send men and women to their land under a Royal Order, mainly youngsters from the age of eleven and sixteen to serve the Royals. Most of the male would be selected to become soldiers or slaves, the women would likely be sold to Gisaeng's houses or served as maids in Yuan's palace. Some of the beautiful ones could be selected to be the King's concubines and had to spend the rest of their lives waiting. The Great King had hundreds of women that most of those unfortunate concubines were never had the chance to see the King that they ended up dead as virgins. Those were the lives they had to live and that was one of the reasons Goryeo fought back.

In the aftermath, King Gongmin issued a decree to take back those men and women under Goryeo's wings should they chose to serve their nation once more. Choi Young understood the King's true intention and was the first to agree upon the decree. Thousands of Goryeo soldiers had fallen under the war, and if those taken back from Yuan were willing to be loyal to Goryeo, their batallion would remain intact. They could avoid recruiting teenagers to be trained soldiers and those youngsters would be able to do what they were meant for, becoming scholars, farmers, or even merchants who could strengthen the nation's economic state that had been poorly managed for decades.

Those escaped from Yuan's territory had been taken to Goryeo to undergo certain procedures and placed in a tightly guarded camp. Choi Young himself had inspected the process and selected a few dozens of those proven to be loyal to Goryeo. There were days when he and the King would come into argument when the Woodalchi General presented the King with a list of names to be executed or, at the very least, sentenced for life, as they had shown no change of hearts and remained as Yuan's trained soldiers. The King would- as he always had, tried to save those men, saying; "They were born as Goryeo's men and sent to Yuan against their will. I believe as time passes, they will change their minds. They're also my people once and isn't it my duty as a King- to protect my people? What's the difference will I make if I do what you suggest me to? Wouldn't it make me the same as those tyrants?"

Choi Young would argue, only to withdraw after a few moments, as the King had finally settled the matter by sending those as slaves to work at the mines. In other days, the King would lose the arguments and sent several men to be hung to death, as the evidences were too much to avoid such ends. The war was long over, but the threats remained. A wise King was probably what people needed most, but wisdom alone could tumble under certain force. That was where Choi Young came, a shield behind a pillar.

Cheung Sik tugged the reins of his horse, moving a little slower to glance at the prisoner's carriage, a thought nagging at the back of his mind. He had tried to shake it off, but the uneasiness kept coming back.

"They won't be able to escape," DeokMan moved forward, his horse neighed as he pulled the reins.

Cheung Sik shook his head. "It's not that. Did you see his eyes when we caught him?"

"What's wrong with his eyes?"

"For a mere soldier, they're too intense. Too wild." Cheung Sik answered with a thought.

"Why didn't you tell the General about it this morning? He did asked you if there's anything wrong with the inspection."

Cheung Sik turned to look at the road ahead. "The General has other things to worry about." At this, DeokMan fell silent. The Heavenly Doctor's whereabout was to remain secret, at least for now.

Above them, a crow spread its raven wings as it flew onto the open sea, carrying a message that was tied neatly on its left leg.

_**The rats are in.**_

xxXxx

**CHAPTER 6 – One of the Fallen**

_How does she ride so fast with that leg?_

Choi Young never thought that he was the one who needed to speed up to keep up the pace while Eun Soo's grey horse was galloping further away. She had her hat on after an encounter with a commoner when they stopped for a quick lunch at the outskirt of town. That man, by a rare coincidence- had once seen the Heavenly doctor five years ago and recognized her in an instant. Choi Young had to drag him out of the diner before he could shout her name aloud. "Forget what you've seen today, if you want to live." He whispered through gritted teeth. When he turned back, he found Eun Soo by their horses, untying them. Her face was partially hidden under the hat.

She had said then, halfway chewing a mouthful of something, "We should get going, right? Hurry. As you see, I'm too famous to be unnoticed." Then she laughed for something Choi Young didn't understand. "Now that I think of it, I feel like that movie star who needs a bodyguard 24/7. Seriously, who would have thought that a doctor needs to run from paparazi?"

He took the reigns from her, her hat made it difficult to inch closer, but he could tell that she was still smiling. "We can leave later, you haven't finish your meal." He pulled up her hat, she was still chewing.

Eun Soo swallowed all at once. "Now I have." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she drank from the leather pouch she kept near the horse saddle. "Now we can go." She tried not to look at him. He had been uptight around people that he had his hand on his sword every time someone passed by their table. The last time she saw him acting like this, was when they were in a run with ChungJeong, the former King. Eun Soo fixed her hat before she climbed up the horse. The fastest they reached the town, the better.

"Aren't you going?"

Choi Young sighed. He watched as she adjusted her wounded leg onto the stirrup and gave a little squeeze. _She's getting a lot better at this._ He smiled despite himself and mounted his dark horse, the color of pure black; _Shadow._ He had come accross the fearsome fellow in the woods, a few months after Eun Soo went through the Heaven's gate. Choi Young had spent sometimes alone in the woods, practicing his swordsmanship when a group of hunters chased wild horses to be sold. Shadow was too much to handle that the hunters were forced to draw weapons to protect themselves from the wild horse that ran amok.

One kick sent a hunter flying, his body hit a tree, bones cracking like dry firewoods. Choi Young had come between the rampage and saved two more hunters from getting smashed to death. A second later, his sword clashed against an axe that was about to slay the horse, sparks of flame flew as the two weapons collided.

When Choi Young went back with the horse, Woodalchi's barrack went crazy with commotion. Not even Cheung Sik could get closer than three meter away from the horse, it would threaten anyone, neighing so loud and stomped its hooves so hard it sent stones flying.

"Stop fooling around! Get back to your posts!" Choi Young sent them away, but they were still circling the horse, trying to find a way to take it to the stable without getting kicked into oblivion.

Choi Young broke through the circle and stood right before the horse. It neighed in anger, hooves in the air. Everyone held their breaths as Choi Young took another step forward. DaeMan reached out to stop him, forgetting the fact that not so long a go Choi Young was the one who rode it back there.

"General ..."

Choi Young lifted a hand to stop him from coming closer. He stood calmly before the horse, his eyes piercing through the two dark orbs that were staring back at him. The hooves slowly came down.

"Shadow." He mouthed the name softly. A smile tugged on his lips as he reached out to touch the horse. "Do you like it? I name you ... Shadow." He tapped the horse's neck twice. It stomped, a loud snort broke the silence as the horse shook its snout as if it understood what the General was saying.

Choi Young signaled DaeMan to take ropes. Everyone waited while Choi Young worked with the ropes to make reigns and tied them onto the horse. It was still stomping around, but the threat was no longer there. But even until now, Shadow wouldn't let anyone else to ride him except for the General himself. Why it let Eun Soo came so near without trying to kick her though it was the first time they met, Choi Young was still wondering.

"We're taking the shortcut." He said to Eun Soo after a moment as he took the lead. He waited for her to protest or asked him to slow down, but she sped up next to him instead, almost teasing. "Where did you learn to ride like that?" He asked finally, unable to stop himself.

She frowned at him. "Why? Did I do it wrong?"

Choi Young almost laughed. "No. You're doing it right. Good, in fact." He admitted. A sense of pride crept up inside him. He was, afterall ... the first one who taught her how to ride.

"I had to save someone who was about to get himself killed because of me," she hid a smile when he suddenly tensed at her words, "I guess I've become an expert in horse-riding that night. Also ..." she paused, a frightening scene played vividly in her mind, "when two dozens of soldiers were after me, I had to ride until I couldn't feel my back anymore. If the Heaven's gate wasn't opened that time, I don't know what would become of me."

Shadow neighed in protest as Choi Young suddenly pulled the reigns. The horse skidded into a halt, circling angrily before it stopped. Eun Soo had to lean backward, tugging at the reigns so hard with both hands. Choi Young were glaring. "Who chased you?!" He asked, a little surprised at his own tone, he lowered his voice, "Why? What do they want? Did they hurt you? How-"

"What will you do? It happened a hundred years ago, those people are more than dead."

Choi Young's eyes grew wider. "A hundred yea- ..." he gaped at her, not believing at what he just heard.

Sometimes Eun Soo wished she could take back what she had said, as Choi Young once warned her when she first came into this realm- that her words might bring trouble_._ This time for sure, he wouldn't let it just slide. She bit her lip, turning her face away. "We just have to follow this road, right?" She asked suddenly, sounding cheerful. "I'll go first, see if you can catch up!" and with that, her horse galloped away.

_Did she just try to run away from me?_ Choi Young took a deep breath. His mind was set. Eun Soo wasn't going to get anywhere near danger, not anymore. She wouldn't want to stay put nor hide like he told her to. She would keep insisting to help him, but he would not let her risk her life for any reason at all, he'd make sure of it, even if he had to tie her to a chair and locked her up.

With a tap on the back, Shadow went after her.

xxXxx

"YA! Where did the two rascals go?" The half drunk Suribang leader- Man Bo was sitting cross-legged on a wooden bench at the front of the food stall. His sister, to whom Suribang's members referred to as Ma-ma, snatched a ceramic bottle of liquor from his hand, only to gave it back to him after she found out it was already empty.

"Stop drinking, you old fool!" she scolded.

His brother only laughed as she settled herself beside him. "So, where did those kids go?" he repeated, scrunching his red nose.

"They haven't come back from the port." Said Ma-ma. "Anyway, have you heard from Young?"

Upon hearing the name, his expression slightly turned that he almost looked sober. "I saw that kid the other day," he sighed, "shouldn't we find him a wife? I feel miserable just by looking at him."

His sister scoffed. "You're not only drunk, but delirious as well. It's not like you don't know him at all," she shook her head, spluttering something under her breath, "I'm afraid _Young_- that thwart, will spend his life like that. But brother, my right eye has been twitching since last night, did something happen to him?"

"There's barely any warrior to match his skill, you're worried for no reason."

"That's not it. I mean-"

Just then, Ji Ho appeared in front of them, Shi wool was catching up behind. "There! ... over there," Shi wool was the first to speak, pointing somewhere far. "He's coming," he continued, out of breath.

"Speak clearly, who's coming?" asked Man-bo, finally letting go of his grab on the empty bottle.

Ji ho, leaning on his spear, answered for his brother; "General Choi, I mean ... Hyungnim is coming this way," he said, still panting. "with someone, looks like a woman."

Both elders rose from their seat. The old man laughed."You rascal! What kind of trick are you trying to pull now?"

Shi Wool stomped angrily."We're telling you the truth!" he wiped the sweat on his cheek with his sleeve before he raised his hand to point at the distance again. "Look! They're here!"

Shadow was the first one they saw galloping down the alley, although Choi Young rode the black horse in his traveler outfit, the pair didn't look any less intimidating. Ma-ma narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, trying to get a better view of who was riding a brown horse behind Choi Young. All she could see was a glimpse of red under the shade of a big round hat, although she could tell that the person behind the Woodalchi General was a woman.

"It's Young alright," She said to herself, "But who's with him? Looks familiar."

Choi Young climbed down from his horse, he tapped its back with affection. He turned to Ji Ho who was rocking on his heels at the sight of Shadow, afraid to make a move, but his face was full of excitement. Choi Young gave him the reigns which he took, very carefully. "He won't bite, so long as you behave," said Choi young, almost smiled. "Just don't try to get on his back, I can't guarantee he won't throw you."

At that point, Ji Ho barely listened to the warning. He was staring at the reigns as if holding a golden chain, nodding at something he didn't hear properly that Choi Young had to whisper into Shadow's ear for the boy's sake. When he turned to help Eun Soo, she was already standing on her feet, putting on a smile that she thought could hide her pain from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes darted to her left leg. He could see the faint throb as she shifted her weight on the other foot, it was obvious that she was hurting.

"Young, who's-" Man Bo tried to ask, but his sister pulled at the back of his shirt to stop him. Eun soo was hiding her face as she bit her bottom lip, but Choi Young's tone was enough to let Ma-ma knew how worried he was. The last time she heard him spoke in that tone with the same expression was the last thing se could ever forget.

"You boys take care of the horses," She told the twins. "Young, come. Let's get inside first, we can talk later."

Choi Young took Eun soo's bag and put his left hand around her waist, taking most of her weight as he followed the Man Bo's siblings into the food stall. They went all the way back, through the side door that took them to an empty yard behind the stall, following a small path that led them to the inn. A hidden shelter where Suribang used to greet their guests, people who most likely prefer their presence a secret.

Eun Soo let herself being half carried to sit on a cushioned wooden chair by the study table in the room. He took off her hat and set it down on the floor before he squatted down to check on her ankle. Both of the elders gasped upon seeing her face. Man Bo stumbled backward, his hand reaching for support until his back hit the door frame. His sister was stunned for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure and stepped forward, a little uncertain.

"By the Gods of Heaven and Earth," she said, her so called tigress voice wavering, "Is that you, my dear? Aigoo ... my old eyes aren't seeing things, are they?" She took Eun Soo's hands to prevent her from taking a bow as she greeted the old lady with courtesy. Choi Young made her sit back on the chair, almost forcefully, and started unwrapping the bandage at her ankle.

Ma-ma squeezed Eun Soo's hands a little too tight she had almost protested, "It's really you, my dear- dear girl. I never thought at this age I can see another miracle before I die. It must've been hard getting back here," She turned to Choi Young who was still squatting down to tend to Eun Soo's leg. "Did you cross the Heaven's gate? Did you find her and bring her back here, or-"

"Aunt," said Choi Young. "I'll tell you the details later. She's hurt, can you bring some medicine here? The ones we have aren't so good." He showed her the wound, a little angry at himself that he had let her rode so far in a day. The swell was back and her skin was feverish.

"Omo! What happened? Ah, I know the best medicine for this, you just wait, alright?" She was about to leave, but then she turned back to touch Eun Soo on the cheek, then marched to the door, pulling her brother along.

Eun Soo followed them with her eyes until the door slid close. "They're so kind, just like I remember." She whispered to herself, smiling a little. Choi Young was looking at her, he had put his stoic face back on, but she could tell that he was upset at something. She pulled his hand, gesturing him to sit. He said no word, but he pulled the other chair so he could sit close, facing her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his thumb caressing her hand.

"What do I have to forgive you for?" she searched for his eyes which were seemingly focused on her hand at her lap.

He looked up to meet her eyes after a while, "For everything. Everything I put you through." He sounded so bitter that Eun Soo could feel the bile in her mouth. "If not for my greed, you wont be-" he couldn't continue, she was looking at him with those eyes, in which he had found himself. Those eyes that spoke she trusted him, and he could trust her in return. It was a flaming red thread that tied him onto this world, a bond so strong he couldn't break away.

Eun Soo was trying to guess what was going on in his mind that he looked troubled. Sometimes it was hard to understand him. She pulled her hand from his grasp to touch his cheek. "You know," she spoke softly, "there's something I don't like about you."

At this, Choi Young held his breath. He knew his dark side, surely there were many things people despise him for. From all of those things, what did the Heaven lady hate the most? That he killed too many? She had once called him a murderer. Was that it? Or she hate him for the hard decision she had to make, that she must leave her world, her family on the other side, to come here for she was worried he would live a rotten life? He lowered his head, his grip on Eun soo's other hand suddenly loosened. He deserved to be hated. Especially by her.

_Is he blaming himself again? Stupid. _Eun Soo cupped his cheek, she bent forward until their faces were inches apart. "You haven't even listen to what I'm about to say," at this point, her heart was thumping a little wilder than she expected. They were so close that their breaths mingled. "I don't like ... No. I hate it when you blame yourself." She waited until the words sunk in. When she saw the changes in his face, she continued; "Not every things have to be about you. The world is still turning whether you're aware of it, or not. There isn't any guarantee that if you hadn't come to my world back then, I would live peacefully till the rest of my life. If I was fated to come here, even if it wasn't you, someone would have still taken me. If you hadn't come to him that day, CheungJeong Would still die. In pain and alone. I knew how happy he was when he saw you, and If you asked me ... he went more peacefully in your arms then if he had to die alone." She swallowed a lump in her throat, hoping she did't hurt him by bringing CheungJeong into the talk. "So please ... stop blaming yourself. Stop taking all the burdens alone because I hate that. It's like you don't even trust me to share those burdens with. Is that so?"

_ So she hates me for that?_ His chest tightened. _Wait, what?_ Her words fully sunk in, and his head was no longer spinning. He could feel the solid floor under his feet, the rythmic thump in his chest came back. Her palm felt warm and he leaned on it, covering her hand with his own as he closed his eyes.

Eun Soo was smiling when he opened his eyes to look at her. He kissed her palm, even her hand smelled like flowers. "I must have done something right," he spoke, so soft she could barely hear, "Somehow in this messed up world I must have done something right to deserve you."

There were faint noises outside the room, Choi Young could tell that the two respected elders had been standing there for a while, probably listening. "Aunt, is the medicine ready?" He asked aloud, and the two people suddenly struggled to open the door.

"Here," rushed Ma-ma, "wash with warm water before you put this on her ankle. This is what I gave you when you had your first injury," She dipped the towel into the warm water and gave it to Choi Young, "You remember? You were too scared that I tell your father, you didn't dare to cry."

Choi Young smiled at the memory. He pressed the wet towel onto Eun soo's ankle carefully, "I was more afraid of you than my father," he said.

"That's right, you even wet your pants when you saw me in the kitchen one night." She laughed.

"Aunt! You're not supposed to talk about it!" he protested, there was a faint red blush creeping up his face. "The storm was horrible, besides ... I was only seven."

It was a heavy storm indeed and little Choi Young was left alone with Suribang as his father attended a Royal court. He had played at the hilltop in the afternoon, the tree he climbed was too old that as he stepped on the wrong branch, it broke off instantly. He fell and broke his leg. He was near tear when Man Bo found him, the storm came unexpectedly, and fast as the Suribang leader ran with him on his back, the rain caught up.

He was terribly hungry after his leg got treated and couldn't wait for Ma-ma to bring the food to the room. So he went to the kitchen in a pitch black, the wind was too strong that the candles gave in. He skidded on one leg, it was the darkest night he had ever been in. Thunder broke out of nowhere, sending a flash of white light and the already frightened Young saw Ma-ma hunched over the stew, holding something that looks like claws.

Eun Soo laughed before Ma-ma finished her story as she pictured the image in her head, even the Fearsome Woodalchi General was once a little boy. She had been transfixed at listening to his past that she didn't realized Choi Young had finished treating her wound. The balm felt cool on her skin, almost like a touch of ice pack.

Choi Young glared at Ma-ma, though it was hard to look angry when he himself was enjoying Eun soo's laughter. "Great. How far are you going to humiliate me?" he looked up at Man Bo at the right time to stop him from chiming in with another story of his childhood. "Is there any food? We're hungry."

"Ah, of course!" his sister was the one to answer. She smiled at Eun Soo, "What do you want to eat? I will prepare the best dishes in this town, eh?" With that, she rushed outside. Choi Young could hear she asked her brother on the way out; "Do you remember when he shot an arrow at a burglar because he thought the guy was a boar?"

Man Bo's laughter boomed through the back yard. "Yes! Oh, that was hilarious. A nine year old caught a burglar by shooting an arrow at his buttock!"

"Hah! That poor guy. Why did he wear a fury coat and trashed around the warehouse to hide when Young was there?!" another laughter followed.

Choi Young rushed to shut the door, he pursed his lips angrily, muttering under his breath. Eun Soo clamped her hands over her mouth to smoother her mirth. He leaned at the door frame, hands crossed on his chest, watching as she struggled not to laugh. Something swelled inside him as he saw the twinkle in her eyes. He stepped forward, Eun soo thought that he must be really hungry judging by his look. He kept walking toward her, the way he walk was almost frightening. He stopped just one step away from her chair and he leaned forward, his hands on the cushion. Eun Soo's suppressed laughter died down in an instant, her hands fell on her lap as she tried to figure out what was going on in his mind.

The corner of his lips twitched upward, a wicked smile. "You," he said in a throaty voice, "shouldn't laugh like that."

Before Eun soo could register what was going to happen, he had smacked his lips onto hers. As a doctor, she had never thought that human's heart could race as fast as her own right then. Her lips slowly parted, and he groaned as he deepened the kiss. If anyone happened to walk in, he wouldn't notice. At the very moment, he even forgot his own name as he kissed her.

xxXxx

Lady Choi grabbed DaeMan by the arm and dragged him to the corner. For a woman her age, she had a surprisingly strong grip. "Did something happen? Why are you coming back alone?" she demanded.

"The General sent me, I have to see the King." DaeMan pried her hand away. "It's important, please Court lady. The General told me to speak only to the King himself."

She studied his face for a moment, her eyes piercing. If she was born a man, the General would have a rival because her gaze alone was murderous enough. "Is he alright?" She asked after a while, her eyes soften.

DaeMan nodded, "The General is fine, don't worry." He gave her a toothy grin, enough to let her know that her troublesome nephew was alright. If anything bad had happened, DaeMan wouldn't be able to draw a smile at all. He bowed at her before he left, half running toward the King's quarter.

The eunuch let him in, the King was standing with his back on him, staring at his painting which was only halfway done. When DaeMan gave his courtesy, the King turned around. DaeMan felt a soft touch on his shoulder, and the King's voice came dangerously close; "Stand up and tell me what's going on. What's so important that you have to leave the troops to see me."

The young Woodalchi answered; "Your Highness, the Heavenly Doctor has returned." He began, "the General asks for your forgiveness for not coming personally to give you the news,"

DaeMan still had a lot to say, but the King had spoken before he did; "The Heavenly Doctor?" he sounded half thrilled-half unsure, "Are you sure it's her?"

"I have seen her myself, your highness. The General requests for your permission to guard the Doctor for today. He is going to the court to speak to you directly tomorrow."

"Why doesn't he take her here now?" asked the King, he was about to say something else, but withdrew instead. "Where are they now? I have to go to see the Doctor myself."

"But my Lord, the General would be here tomorrow. And the Woodalchi are still on their way, I cannot let you travel without at least the Vice General as your guard."

"Nonsense." Said the King. "Hasn't the General and the Woodalchi ensured the safety of this country? Did you hear any crime committed recently? No, right? I'm leaving. If you want, you can follow me. But if you try to stop me, I may have to dispatch you to the north."

DaeMan opened his mouth but no words came out. He thought he had made a big mistake by not asking the General what to do if the King insisted to go. He sighed, looking defeated.

xxXxx

"How is it?" Ma-ma went a little overboard with the food that night. There was barely enough place to put a plate on the round table, and she kept urging Eun Soo to taste every bit of dish she had made especialy for her.

She drank before replying with a smile; "Very nice! How did you all of these in such a short time?"

The older lady seemed satisfied with the answer that she added another dish into Eun Soo's empty bowl. She did enjoyed the food, but she had to stop Ma-ma from filling in her bowl or she wouldn't be able to eat anything for the next few days. She took a glance at Choi Young who seemed to understand, and he took Eun Soo's last dish into his mouth.

"Aunt, you should have cooked like this for me. Why didn't you?"

Ma-ma scoffed at him. "Look at you! Now that the Doctor is here, you talk." She turned to Eun Soo. "You know how many times I have asked him to come over? He never once showed up, always avoiding us."

Choi Young looked up in an instant. "When did I ever-"

Man Bo smacked his arm. "She's right, you prat!"

"I've been busy." Was Choi Young's only reason. It was not easy for him to be around the two. They questioned him about Eun Soo too often. He knew they were worried, but it was painful enough without them reminding him that Eun Soo had left. Those forlorn five years weren't easy to get by.

"But my dear, it's really a blessing to have you back." Ma-ma poured another drink for Eun Soo. "Tell us, how did you two meet after five years? Did you come back from Heaven, or did the gate finally opened for this fool and he found you on the other side?"

Eun Soo's head jerked up. Her eyes went to Choi Young. "Did you ... planned on crossing the gate?"

Choi Young could only look at her. His expression had told her everything. He looked down on his bowl, scooping a spoonful of soup just to put it back in. "It wouldn't open for me." He said quietly, his soup suddenly became an interesting object to look at.

Ji Ho came then, with a news. "We have guest."

Someone stepped in, wearing a dark cloak, the hood hid his face. When DaeMan came next to him with an apologetic look, Choi Young knew who their guest was. He stood up abruptly, right when the King pulled down his hood to let them know of his presence.

"My King," the General was on his knees, followed by the two elders and everyone in the room except for Eun Soo. The King strode to her side and prevented her from kneeling, his hands on her arms.

"Doctor, please, you don't have to do all the formalities. I'm just happy to see you, this is ... unbelievable. I heard that you're hurt, how bad was it?" When Eun Soo didn't reply, he gestured at the General and Suribang elders to rise.

At the King's order, they stood on their feet. Choi Young was the first to speak. "Your Highness, I was planning to report to you tomorrow."

The King waved a dismissive hand at him. "I know. But you also should know that I can't just sit and wait after I heard the big news. Do you expect me to do so?"

Choi Young bowed a little, as there was no better answer for the question. Eun soo was looking at the King, she didn't think she could see him so soon. Not out there, away from the palace. The King seemed to get a little taller, Eun Soo was glad that he too, was doing fine. Choi Young's calm expression changed when the King asked his next question;

"When will the Heavenly Doctor come back to the Palace?"

"That, your Highness," Choi Young spoke in a low voice, "will have to wait."

xxXxx

The King was back in his study room. On his desk was a record of the fallen soldiers. Those who died fighting for the country. He had sent for the head minister to meet him in his study with the document an hour after he went back from Suribang's place.

It took several moments for the King to set his mind on the matter. The decision was made. He dipped the brush into the quill, and wrote a name at the bottom of the page, under the list of the fallen Woodalchi.

Yoo Eun Soo.

xxXxx

Ends of Chapter Six

**Author's rant:** Phew! What a long chapter. I hope it's worth the wait. I'll try to get back soon. See Ya!


	7. Chapter 7 - A Name Royally Given

I must be going crazy, for waking up after midnight just to write this. I'll be doing some works abroad for about a week. It's a miracle to be able to update now. Go grab your popcorn!

**Previously ...**

"Do it," Eun Soo spoke without hesitation, no second thought of what she would lost should they carried out the plan.

There was too much risks if she went back to the Palace as a Heavenly Doctor, too much at stake, things would most likely turned out ugly like it did before. Once people heard that the Heavenly Doctor was back at Goryeo, everyone would be tempted to get their hands on her. Especially now that her knowledge of the future had been proven right, she would become a fair game in a wild hunt.

Choi Young had wanted to ask her to think about it, to give her enough time that she would not regret having to make the decision, but the King had come before he could tell her the details. She had been listening quietly when he spoke to the King, the three of them sat in the dimlit room discussing the best way to ensure her safety if she was to stay in Goryeo. When he had mentioned it was best that people never knew she was from Heaven, the King had voiced Choi Young's thought like an echo; "The Doctor ... shall be known as someone else. A lady of this land, not a Heaven's sent."

The King had been thinking for hours. It wasn't an easy decision to make. He still thought that it would benefit the country shall the Heavenly Doctor sat in the council, a blessing from Heaven that would surely shone a light on his throne. Those who doubted him as a chosen King would most likely be on his side, another winning in one strike. But Choi Young would probably resent him for the idea. After everything he did to keep the General on his side, the King couldn't recklessy ruin his trust.

As for the heavenly Doctor, he could see why Choi Young insisted on waiting for her and turned down all the offers from those nobles who were willing to wed their daughters to the fearsome General. Her determination was truly remarkable, one look into her eyes and any dying man would have had the courage to hold on onto dear life. It was odd to see how two completely different people finding their way to one another. Choi Young, despite his contribution toward the country, was a mercenary. Words had it, that wherever he went, blood would spill. While the Doctor did the opposite, with her hands, she saved lifes. The King felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The two were like darkness and light, brought together by fate. If the Doctor was truly a Heaven's sent, She wasn't sent for Goryeo, but for Choi Young instead. The fact that the Woodalchi General was there to serve the country, was a sweet compliment of destiny.

The King moved on with his scrolls. He had yet to tell the Queen about the good news that came with the bad. It was past midnight and he knew she might just came in to stop him from overdoing himself should he not finish his work soon. After he witnessed the way his right hand and the long lost Doctor looked at each other, he didn't want to end the night alone. The two had planted the seed of jealousy that grew exceedingly without him knowing. Tonight, he needed to see the Queen. _His_ Queen.

**Chapter 7 – A Name Royally Given**

"Will you stop it? You're giving me headache!" Man Bo almost spilled his drink as he stood abruptly, his chair toppled backward. Choi Young had been pacing back and forth in front of him, asking about the Doctor every once in a while, looking ready to land a punch at whatever came to sight every time he got 'no' for an answer.

"Why did you let her leave? I've told everyone to wait until I get back. Why didn't you-" he stopped short, biting back a growl. He shook his head a second later, heaving a sharp sigh, "I can't just stay here. I have to go find her."

Man Bo stood by the door frame, blocking his path. He looked just as annoyed as the General. "Don't you trust your aunt? Ji Ho and Shi Wool also went with her. Besides, it's not like DaeMan will allow anyone else to get closer than ten meters away from her. He's quite the bodyguard- that boy of yours."

"Some bodyguard," Choi Young grumbled inwardly. _I told him to keep her here, I clearly ordered him not to get five feet away from this place and now-_ "He should have made her stay."

"She's been doing well without you in the past five years, didn't she? Do you wish to lock her up to make sure of her safety ... or _yours_? Are you that scared of her getting hurt, or you're afraid that it will break you?"

Choi Young could not answer. The old man was right. He was being selfish, he realized. He sat on the wooden chair with a huff. Still, would it be too hard for her to give him a little peace of mind? He had not seen her since yesterday, after he returned to the court. He had fled to the refugee camp shortly afterward to check on the two Yuan's soldiers the Woodalchi had captured. The Vice General had the reason to suspect those two men. They weren't mere soldiers. Choi Young spotted the mark under their arms, one similar to something he had seen a long-long time ago. He could be wrong, but to know for sure, he would have to question them further. He had given his order to transfer the two men to the prison.

The visit had left Choi Young with a nagging feeling of someone watching from afar. He could sense the change in the air, a cold touch of danger not so far away. His intuition had always been correct and this time- that warning came like a loud blast of thunder and his first thought was of Eun Soo. He had left her with the Suribang, and DaeMan was supposed to be there as well, delivering some of the clothes she had left in Choi Young's room. Those pretty dresses he had bought for her when he thought he had to send her away. He was in so much fright then, when he found out that the only antidote for her poison was destroyed, and yet she insisted on staying. He was even more afraid now, and she still went out without him.

"What was she thinking?!" He grounded outloud, glaring at Man Bo who had only been a few seconds relieved that Choi young finally sat. The old man almost choked, his face went scarlet, but that was not from the drink.

"What was _what_?" Eun Soo stepped into the inn, Ma-ma and DaeMan was busy talking about something, their laughter followed.

The moment he heard her voice, Choi Young stood bolt upright. Man Bo had been worrying that the angry General would strike anyone else who walked through the door, he was ready to give Choi Young a good old kick, but the built up frustration the size of a volcano he saw just a moment ago, was gone in an instant. Upon seeing the Heavenly Doctor, Choi Young swallowed, the sharp look in his eyes that screamed 'murder' suddenly took a soft color of relief.

Ma-ma was wondering why Choi Young looked like he was ill, when she asked her brother with her eyes, Man Bo could only shrug. There was no words really, none that he knew could explained what he saw back then and what was happening now.

When Eun Soo's questioning frown turned into a smile, Choi Young practically wrapped his arms around her, causing a collective hum of knowing from everyone in the room. Ji Ho nudged Shi Wool with his elbow when he saw his brother grinning, DaeMan didn't even bother to look away, smiling to himself.

"Don't. Ever. do that again," Choi young breathed against her hair. He pulled away after a moment, her face in his hands, "Don't go anywhere without telling me, hmm?"

She nodded. Her face felt hot, all eyes were on them. "When did you get here?" she asked, pulling him to sit. "Did you look for me? I only went out for a while, everyone's coming along." She added, offering another smile.

Man Bo was the one who answered. "He came before lunch. Next time you ladies decide to go, make sure not to leave me here. This impossible brat-" he pointed at Choi Young with his jug, "nearly gave me a brain damage. I've told him you'll be back soon, but he searched the entire market, scaring off some of our old customers. He walked around like a fool doing a sick dance. Owh, the sight!" He shook his head, while everyone except Choi Young was watching in awe, befuddled.

Choi Young looked past Eun Soo toward the twins, he could tell that the two were trying their best not to laugh. It wasn't a success. He eyed them stoically and they rushed outside. Far as they ran, he could still hear them laughing over the story. In other circumstances, he would- without question, make them pay in tears for the humor. This time, he let it slide.

He turned to Eun Soo, as calm as he could, he asked; "Where did you go anyway? 'Cause like what Uncle had said, I've been here for a while and you- ... have been gone for more than two hours."

Eun Soo simply stared at him. The fright was still visible in his eyes, and she knew he wasn't someone who would worried for no good reason. "Did something happen?" She asked back, frowning.

"I said-" Choi young pressed on without answering, "where did you go?"

She could hear DaeMan shifting his weight on his heels uncomfortably behind her. "I went to pay my respect to Dol Bae," she said finally, "I know I should have told you, but I coudn't wait, I'm sorry."

It was an answer he didn't expect and he was at lost of words. She gave his hand a little squeeze, her voice was soft. "He was proud to be working with you, he told me this once," he had his questioning eyes on her and she went on, "When I first became a Woodalchi, the others were so busy asking me to tell them about the Heaven's world that I got so curious of what they thought about you. Each time you went for a fight, whenever I asked DaeMan, his first answer would be 'It's alright, the General is there! Nothing can beat the General!'..." She paused, the way she imitated DaeMan had made Choi Young snorted a suppressed laugh. "Dol Bae would come to me the next day, asking me if I was worried. He told me I shouldn't, he was so confidence that you would win in any fight, and that you have all the Woodalchi behind you."

"He said that?" Choi Young stared at their hands on her lap.

"Mhmm," Came her answer, "he also told me how annoying you were when you first came to the barrack. 'He slept like a dead person, but when we tried to wake him, we ended up getting beaten. The General didn't even seem to have lifted a finger, and soon he was back asleep after sending us away. I've got this size of bump on my forehead!" Eun Soo mimicked Dol Bae, her fist rested on her forehead as she made a face.

Choi Young laughed, the little tension that was left had already gone. It took a long moment before they realized they were alone, the others had left without them knowing. They sat in the comfortable silence, the afternoon sunrays breached through the small holes on the wall, sending shimmering lights that shone a golden red as it touched her hair. Eun Soo felt the steady beat of her heart went a little frantic as she found Choi Young staring down at her lips. Now that he had cleaned up and shaved, she could see the line of his face clearly. The five years gap had sharpened his feature and she was lost at the depth of his dark eyes. Still, the way he pulled back abruptly when he heard a noise outside- was endearing. He cleared his throat unnecessarily as he stood, stil refused to let go of her hand.

"The food is ready, since we all skipped lunch, call it an early dinner." Ma-ma flashed a knowing grin, though neither of the two aware of what the grin was for.

Choi Young watched as Ma-ma went back to the diner just outside the inn, looking happier than he had ever seen her. The warmth in his chest slowly growing.

"It's today," he said, lowering his eyes to look at her, "you'll have to be at the court soon. It's not too late to change your mind... "

Eun Soo rose from her seat, smiling reassuringly at him. Soon, at late afternoon, the King would introduce her as one of the refugee who escaped from Yuan. She would be sheltered in the Palace, under a different name. She was able to speak the dialect and knew how to dress like a local now, that the only problem left was her hair. That was the first thing people might notice from her. She had tried to dye her hair back to black several times a hundred years back, but the ink had soon wore off after a few days that she decided it was best to leave it at that. If she could act well during today's hearing, she might be able to convince everyone in the court that she was not the Heavenly Doctor they had met five years ago. It was going to be a tough fight and she felt her anxiety rising up, but she had to face it anyhow. Because there was someone who clearly looked more worried than she was, and she needed to show him that she was okay. It _was_ going to be okay.

"I'm hungry," she said at last, "It's best we eat before the food gets cold."

He followed her to the diner, where everyone else had been waiting. The Suribang had arranged two tables into one, even the twins were joining them. Choi Young flashed them a glare as he pulled a chair for Eun Soo. The two boys stiffened on their seats, head lowered to the point their foreheads nearly touched their bowls as they ate.

DaeMan coughed to hide his own laughter. Choi young poured a drink. He set the cup in front of DaeMan with a thud and then sat in fron of him, poker faced. The young Woodalchi was too shocked that he swallowed a crunchy fish head in whole, bones and all. Everyone was afraid when they saw his face turned purple. They paused for about a second, and then dug into their dinner happily while DaeMan forced the whole cup of water down his throat.

He looked apologetically at Choi Young, something that said; _'Never again, General. I swear!'._

xxXxx

The sky had turned a bright red as the sun set in the west side of the horizon. The nobles had taken their seats at the main hall, the first two chairs near the podium where the King and Queen sat were occupied by the Great Woodalchi General and the King's advisor. Drinks were served, words were exchanged between the King and Subordinates. Choi Young was too distracted to pay attention to any other issue the nobles were discussing as his mind travelled a couple of hours backward.

"You should go now. I'll be there soon." Eun Soo had urged him, as he had to see the King before the hearing started. The court would start without her, and she was to be invited moments before it ended to avoid any question should the nobles started to suspect anything. Only a few of the nobles had seen her personally last time, and they were wise enough to see the King's intention to go against it, _hopefully._ The others had not been sitting in the court that long to know too much, so there should be no problem.

He wished they could go together. He had imagined spending all day with her, but ever since they went back to the capital, he could barely see her on a daily basis as she had to stay with the Suribang while he remained in his post at the Palace. His longing had only been increased since he found her by that tree, and everytime he wanted to kiss her, someone- _anyone_ would appear out of nowhere, telling them to eat or even asked if his horse needed to get washed.

DaeMan was waiting by his horse that afternoon, reminding him that the court would likely be started soon. He stared at her then, trying to figure her out. This wasn't just any court. After it was over, she would be known as someone else. It started out as his way of finding any trace of regret, but soon as he looked at her, his eyes would ended up on her lips and it was frustrating that everyone seemed to be waiting for him to make the move so they could talk about it later on behind his back.

He gave up after a long moment and started toward the door. He paused at the door frame to look back at her, hesitating.

Eun Soo had a good time watching the mixed emotions played accross his face. He looked defeated, standing at the door frame with one foot dangling outside the door. Her own heart was thumping expectantly, but her legs refused to move. It was when he turned around after his final goodbye than she had the courage to call out his name.

She went on and gave a little peck on his cheek. He froze. A second too long for the others not to notice as he followed her with his eyes, walking into her room with her light steps without looking back as if nothing had ever happened.

Choi Young touched his cheek unexpedtedly on his way to see the King, the feel of her lips lingered and he smiled without knowing.

Back at the court, it was time for Eun Soo to come forward. The King stood up and everyone followed. He took a short glance at the General before he spoke, voice loud and clear; "These past few months we have retrieved our lost men and women from Yuan, thanks to General Choi Young, who had effortfully searched and resque the escaped refugees back to Goryeo,"

Everyone in the room listened as the King went on. Choi Young remained stoic, his face showed no emotions as he stood his full height. Some of the nobles were murmuring behind, some nodded at him with a smile, giving their acknowledgements.

The King opened up an old scroll. "These are the names of the noble families who were sent to Yuan in the past fifty years," the King read the list of names, "The house of Lee, the last descendant was a seven year old son, died at war; the house of Sung, all were excecuted at the border,"

"The house of Yoo ..." the King paused for a moment, "had been known as the philosophers, scolars, and one of the well-known line of healers in the past. This record showed that the whole family were excecuted, leaving only a scholar that was sent to teach literature to the late king of Yuan. None was heard of him ever since. But our Woodalchi General had come accross his descendant as she was escaping from Yuan after the war. This- is an evidence of our strength, that many of our people who have been captured are finally coming back to our land. Although many have been killed in their run, we have retrieved soldiers, farmers and scholars back." With the signal from the King, the eunuch escorted Eun Soo through the entrance.

The Queen who had been waiting expectantly, made a gesture too much not to be noticed. She quickly restrained herself and acted as if she was fidgetting on her robe. Eun Soo stood before the audience, her face partly hidden as she bowed, the way she had seen a royal guest did the formalities to the King a hundred years back, her hands were leveled with her eyes before she put them down gently.

Eun Soo lifted her face to look at the King. She had apparently did the courtesy correctly, since the King and the Queen both shared a look, surprised at what they had just seen. Lady Choi shifted on her heels, her eyes searched for her nephew.

The General stood motionless, but the stoic look had been stripped off from his face. It was a good thing that everyone else was looking at Eun Soo, so no one would be able to notice that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, except for his dear aunt.

The room was filled with murmurs. Eun Soo wore a sea-green colored satin dress, the high neckline embordierred with pink and white flowers, a small pouch decorated with red jade was hanging on her belt. Her hair which had grown longer was pulled up in a bun, held with a carved wooden clip, the rest of her hair- which was in a darker color, was let loose. The soft-light fabric of her dress swept the floor as she inched forward, her eyes locked with the Queen's and she smiled. It was the first time they met after their parted.

"Lady Yoo Eun Sung, I- the King of Goryeo, welcome you back to your homeland," the King spoke, "how was your journey? I heard that you were hurt on the way here."

Eun Soo counted until five before she answered, "I was, your Highness, but the Royal Guard has saved my life and escorted me here. For that- I am deeply thankful."

"So I've heard," said the King, "General Choi had come accross you when he was carrying the Royal order at the north border," at this, Eun Soo turned toward Choi Young. For the first time since she entered the court, their eyes met.

Choi Young was the first to bow.

The King continued, "I know you must be exhausted, so I'll make this short." He turned toward the scholars. "Lady Yoo is a descendant of a noble who served the court in my great-great grandfather's reign. Because of the unfortunate turn of event, she had grown in Yuan's territory and the fate has brought her back here today. Therefore, considering her family line, I have decided that she should enter the Palace, and I'm here to ask all of you; Have I made the right decision? Can we let her stay in Goryeo, or is there any of you that thinks she should be sent away because she has grown in Yuan's land?"

Choi Young held his breath. The King never mentioned that he needed the scholars' permission to get Eun Soo into the Palace. Hie eyes went to Eun Soo. She had done very well so far, he hoped she could hold on a little longer. He knew she didn't like politics and all the lies in it, it must be hard for her to stand there with all eyes looking at her, judging.

"My King," Advisor Seo, who had once been a head scholars and questioned the Heavenly Doctor, stepped forward, "If I may, your Highness, I would like to have a word with Lady Yoo."

The veins on Choi Young's fine cheek were visible in all sudden as he clenched his jaw, his fists tightened.

"If you shall- Advisor, you can have my permission," Eun Soo felt a hard thud in her chest, but she remained silent as the King continued, "But I'm afraid today isn't the right time. As you have heard, Lady Yoo had come a long way and she's still recovering from her injury. You will have to ask her yourself as to when she's well enough to have a cup of tea in your presence," he turned to Eun Soo, "Will that be alright, my Lady?"

It took a moment for her to answer, the words came in a raspy voice. "Yes, your Highness. I shall inform the Advisor with your permission, once I'm fully recovered."

"Very well, then." The King sat back, with a gesture of his hand, the audience allowed themselves to sit back comfortably. Murmurs were still audible amongst those who sat at the back row, while the others seemed to be interested in watching Eun Soo who was still standing in the middle of the Vast chamber. "I take it everyone here agree to let lady Yoo to continue the family business in serving the court. Do I hear any objection?"

"Your Highness," One of the scolars stood, "We'd like to know where the Lady should be seated, since the court has just been reformed, would it be possible to save her a space?"

"Ah, about that!" Replied the King, "Lady Yoo has been working at the infirmary for the past seven years, am I right?"

Eun Soo bowed a little. "Yes, your Highness. I've been helping in Yuan's Royal infirmary to treat the injured soldiers."

The King wore a winning smile when he said his next words, "Seven years is a quite long time. I bet you know one or two things about treating patients, don't you?" without waiting for a reply, he continued. "We have appointed a new Royal doctor three months ago, but it seems that he still needs help at the Royal Clinic. If you don't mind, would you serve as one of his assistance?"

Eun Soo came to her knees. "It will be my honor, your Majesty. Thank you for your generosity. May you live long and prosper."

"General," A soft whisper came from behind him. Choi Young found a senior Woodalchi standing so close, the front of his shoe supported the point of Choi Young's sword that was about to fall. The General nodded slightly to thank him. Choi Young gripped the hilt of his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white. At the very moment, he wished he could just snatch her away and ran. It was hard enough to see her standing there. It was even harder to think of how she had learned all the courtesy she had shown before the King. He remembered she accidentally told him that she had to run from two dozens of soldiers who chased her a hundred years back. _What-in the world- had happened to her back then?_

The King took a glance at the Advisor before he spoke toward the audience. "So, It has been decided; Lady Yoo will work under the Royal Doctor, her position forbid her to act or contribute in any political issue and therefore, there is no need to shuffle the reformed court order. Has your worried been answered?"

One of the scholars who had asked about Eun Soo's position at the court finally nodded sheepishly and sat, pursing his lips.

"General Choi," The King looked at Choi Young who then stepped forward, "I believe Lady Yoo needs to rest. Escort her to the guest room. I would like to speak to her afterward. Lady Choi will take her to see the Royal Clinic and prepare her room."

Choi Young excused himself and stepped toward Eun Soo. He had seen her hands curled up as she pressed her knuckles onto her sides, her face had lost some of the colors. He bowed his head before her. She watched as he shifted, his eyes a deep ocean she wanted to drown herself in them. He turned his back on her, gesturing her to follow behind as he left the hall.

He remained silent as he walked toward the South wing of the Palace, where the guest room had been prepared for her the night before. When the main hall was out of sight, Choi Young abandoned all of his reserves as he grabbed her wrist and marched along the wide corridors, so fast that she had to run to come along.

Two female guards were placed in front of the room, they had bowed right when the General appeared after the turn from the last corridor. Choi Young didn't bother to look at them, nor did he slowed his pace. Had he not care of people watching? Eun soo didn't know. She was too busy trying to keep up as he pulled her with such urgency, almost dragging.

"The lady wishes to make sure the room is secured. Until I approve it is safe for her to stay here, don't let anyone get close." He spoke to the female guards with voice as hard as steel, veins pulsing on his forehead that the guards bowed again in unison. Only then that he let go of her hand and opened the door.

She followed him into the room, a chamber large enough to be a penthouse in one of Seoul's Skyscrapers. Eun Soo heard the wooden lock being pushed into the holder and she was once again pulled by his strong-callused hand into the far corner of the room. He turned to have a good look at her, taking both her hands in his.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. Her hands were cold and he held them tight, rubbing his thumb at the back of her hand, "are you okay?"

She gave him a weak nod and he felt a pang of guilt making its way up his throat. "Look at me, are you sure you're okay?" he repeated, cupping her cheeks in both hands. She bit her lip, her eyes swam with tears that he felt like crying with her.

"It was ... scary," she admitted. "Do you think- my Mom will get angry that I changed my name?" she asked, her lips trembled as she forced down a smile. The little humor she tried to add was a total failure as one teardrop made its way down his fingers.

"I'll take all the blame," he said, wiping her tears away before he kissed her forehead lovingly, pouring all his untold feelings into the one-heartfelt gesture. She clutched onto his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her, burrying his face in her hair. "Have I told you ... that you look stunning today?" he asked with a smile, kissing the soft lock of her hair that smelled of spring rose, "and you combed your hair,"

She choked a small laugh, "I've always combed my hair,"

"No, you didn't," he breathed against her shoulder, refusing to let her go when she tried to pull back, "how did you get so beautiful? Everyone's bewitched by you back there, at the court."

"Everyone?" she asked, voice so soft that only the two of them could hear.

"M-hmm," he closed his eyes, smiling as she allowed herself to relax in his embrace. The soft-silky fabric of her dress felt so smooth in his touch. A shiver ran down her spine at the feel of his lips on her ear as he answered, voice full with emotions; "EVERYONE."

xxXxx

The carriage trudged along the rocky path, moving a bit slower than usual since they traveled through a different route because of the rockslide the night before. The road was blocked and it forced the Woodalchi to take an alternate route which was further and tough enough that the horses neighed in protest.

"At this rate, we will only reach the prison at night. Do something with the horses, will you?" said DeokMan who'd been frustrating over the delay. He wanted to finish the transfer of the prisoners soon so that he could see the Heavenly Doctor. Cheung Sik had gone ahead, checking for any other hindrance to make sure that their path was secured.

DeokMan climbed down his horse to help the two new recruits push the carriage as the wheel stuck on rocks. Cheung sik was seen coming back from the hilltop, the sun was on his back, casting a mishapen shadow onto the ground below. DeokMan waved a hand at him, and cried out in pain when one of the prisoner suddenly stood, thrusting something painfully sharp onto his middle.

"Watch the prisoners!" Bellowed the Vice General. Soon he was on the ground, his sword unsheated.

The Woodalchi fell into formation, but soon as they gathered, the two prisoners broke out of the carriage, white-thin smoke rose from the steel door where the lock was, followed by a strong unpleasant smell that forced the Woodalchi to back away.

Cheung Sik went to DeokMan's side, who collapsed after he tried to lift the spear. Blood gushing from his wound as he struggled to stand back up. "Don't mind me, get them!" he groaned aloud.

"Don't let them get away!"

A blows sent Cheung Shik spiralling on the ground, a long claw-like mark bled an angry red on his right cheek. The other Woodalchi were scattered, and when the Vice General was back on his feet, the two prisoners had gone from sight.

It was silent for a moment, and the last thing they heard was the sound of DeokMan's body, falling onto the ground.

**Ends of Chapter 7**

So ...

Have you screamed yet?

-drPhantom-


End file.
